Metal Gear Files: Last Recovered
by YadiraArlette
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Jack supera su frustración después del rompimiento de Rosemary y la promesa que le hizo a Olga Gurlukovich, salvar a Sunny de Los Patriotas. - !Fanatico, acompaña a Jack en esta nueva aventura! - De fans para fans -
1. Visita Inesperada

**Hola :)** Este es mi primer FanFic y espero les guste. Me costó un montón acomodar las ideas que tenía en la mente y plasmarlas al papel XD la verdad es mucho trabajo y mucho tiempo el que hay que invertir. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes los lectores y a esos personajes de Metal Gear que nos dan vueltas la cabeza con tantas preguntas.

* * *

**Prologo:** Hace mucho tiempo que Rose no veía a ese hombre frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué hace aquí? y lo más importante, ¿Qué quiere?

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Visita inesperada**

Encuentro divertido la forma en cómo manejas a ese hombre, Rose –

Rose se había sorprendido al escuchar esa voz que le sonaba familiar y dejó caer al suelo todas las compras que había hecho del supermercado. Miró al hombre que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá y este le regalo una sonrisa amigable.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Rose se escuchó preocupada

El hombre vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con adornos platinados dió una última bocanada a su cigarro marca Belomo, después dejó la colilla en una maceta pequeña que estaba junto a él. Luego se dirigió a Rose para ayudarla a levantar la comida que se le había caído y ella por su parte dió unos pasitos hacia atrás.

Querida, actúas como si nunca me hubieras visto antes – mostro una naranja a Rose que había recogido del suelo. – Sabes que nos dejaste plantados la última vez que supimos de ti, no nos costó mucho encontrarte. La verdad es que fué pereza de mi parte –

¡¿Qué quieres Antón?! – Rose había interrumpido con voz altanera

¡Valla, te acuerdas de mi nombre, perra! – Antón gritó a Rose y arrojó la naranja con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared de la cocina.

Rose lanzó un alarido del susto y había escuchado como la naranja se abría contra la pared, para después caer con un sonido de un splash. De pronto Antón ya la tenía de las manos para después tumbarla al suelo y propinarle una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda que de inmediato le dejó una marca roja.

Los patriotas saben que esperas un hijo de ese hombre mi querida Rose – él le susurró al oído y Rose abrió los ojos lo más que pudo – te mataría si pudiera pero parece que ellos te necesitan con vida –

Antón olió el cabello largo y castaño de Rose mientras trataba de colocar una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

Seguro que te arreglaste para él, así caería en tus encantos como todos los hombres con los que te has acostado. Apuesto a que no sabe sobre tu pasado por completo ¿O me equivoco? –

Rose comenzó a llorar.

¡Oh, vamos!, como si en verdad te doliera. Esa eres tú y no lo puedes cambiar. Estas feliz, verdad. Ahora un favor para Los Patriotas, querida. Dile a ese hombre cuando regrese que: "Tuviste un aborto". Los patriotas quieren al ser que llevas dentro –

Antón se levantó dejando a Rose en el suelo mientras lloraba. La puerta del departamento se escuchó abrirse y después cerrarse con un leve clic. Rose por su cuenta ya tenía tiempo observando el teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de madera al fondo de la cocina. Pero por algún motivo no encontró las fuerzas para levantarse.

Poco después el sabor al alcohol se había ido y los recuerdos le llenaban la cabeza con incontrolables palabras quejumbrosas. Giró la mirada de un lugar a otro y pronto se dió cuenta que estaba en un callejón tratando de levantarse con sus dos piernas. Luego un sabor ácido le llenó la garganta hasta llegar al punto de regurgitar dos veces y, para cuando ya se había levantado por fin, su estómago devolvió todo el alcohol que había bebido en un vomito blanquecino y olor a vodka.

¡Maldición! – era la segunda vez que se emborrachaba en alrededor de 8 horas - ¡Genial!, esperas a un hijo y lo mejor que sabes hacer es beber alcohol. ¡Qué gran padre serías! – su garganta la sintió áspera y se dió cuenta que su voz se había endurecido

Se detenía con cada pared que podía tantear con las manos y caminaba hacia donde sus piernas lo llevan. Y pronto se dió cuenta que la gente lo miraba por las calles, algunos se reían, otros se acercaban para brindarle apoyo pero él siempre los apartaba. Hasta que se le acercó un policía.

¡Hey hombre! Creo que deberías detenerte ahí. Terminarás atropellado en la primera avenida que cruces – le ofreció una mano para sostenerlo - ¡Que, acaso piensas morir! –

Morir. Si. ¿Es eso lo que quiero? – Jack se dijo para sí.

Pronto Jack terminó por caer al suelo, sus rodillas habían flaqueado y pensó que sus parpados eran demasiado pesados como para volver a abrir sus ojos. Pero los abrió una vez más y el policía que estaba junto a él, trataba de animarlo mientras esculcaba sus bolsillos en busca de una identificación.

¡Con que eres militar! – el poli se sorprendió - ¡Valla sorpresa! ¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda llevarte joven héroe? -

El timbre de la puerta había sonado 3 veces y Rose se apresuraba para ocultar con maquillaje el golpe en la mejilla que Antón le había dejado, para que Jack no se diera cuenta. Cuando abrió la puerta un policía sostenía a Jack por los hombros mientras este saludaba con un cordial – ¡Buenas Noches, Señorita! –

* * *

Listo. Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Hasta la próxima semana :D


	2. Las Promesas son del Pasado

**¡Es el segundo! :D **

Ahora que leerán este segundo capítulo aprovecho para agradecerle a Rubí alumna mía por todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que le ha tomado hacer las revisiones de los capítulos, a pesar de la carga de trabajo que tiene por sus estudios. ¡Rubí eres grande! :D Muchas gracias.

Y también Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen los capítulos por db y la página oficial de en Raiden – MGR aquí pongo los enlaces para que se den una vueltita.

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered

* * *

**Prologo:** Una canción suena en los sueños de Jack mientras duerme y lo hacen recordar hechos de su pasado que quedaron inconclusos

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Las Promesas son del Pasado**

Olga estaba frente a él. Gritándole algo que no podía entender. La imagen era tan clara, pero el sonido que emanaba de su boca, permanecía muda- A Jack le costaba mantener la concentración en ella. Cuando Jack levantó su mano para alcanzarla, Olga había recibido una bala en la frente. Y Jack se desmoronó al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía. La vió allí tirada, dejando ese rastro de sangre en el suelo, la sangre le pareció tan brillante, que él mismo juraría que podría reflejarse sin ninguna perturbación. Pero de alguna forma ella se levantó mientras se apoyaba en su sangre espesa y chiclosa. Entonces Olga se acercó a él. Tomo las mejillas de Jack y éste sintió las manos frías de la mujer. Y las estelas de rojo carmesí que caían de las suaves manos de Olga comenzaban a dibujarse en el rostro del joven soldado, mientras Jack se congelaba del miedo frente al agujero obscuro de la bala que, atravesaba la frente de la madre. Su mirada imploraba por un consuelo desde la tumba.

~ Las promesas son del pasado ~

~ Promesas que de alguna forma,

Llegan a ser un tormento ~

~ Si no son cumplidas,

En el presente futuro… ~

Jack se despertó escuchando una canción que pasaba en la estación de radio que a Rose le gustaba oír. ~ Las promesas del pasado… ~ y ese recuerdo de Olga con la bala en la frente le cruzó por la cabeza como un rayo. Para después pasarse una mano en su frente y descubrir que sudaba frío. Luego decidió girarse a la derecha y vió la puerta del baño entre abierta, dedujo que Rose se estaba dando una ducha matutina, y después recordó que ella quizá iría a trabajar. Los tiempos no los tenía claros. Todo le era confuso. Y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Rose estaba peinándose en el banquito frente al espejo. El olor del shampoo le era agradable y decidió levantarse.

~ Esa chica que me vuelve loco ~

~ Y se llama Mary ~

A Rose le encantaba escuchar la radio por las mañanas y a Jack comenzaban a sonarle extrañas las canciones, se parecían mucho a lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora. Se preguntaba por qué el artista no había elegido el nombre de Rosemary en vez de Mary y así todo iría como una película donde después de la calma venía la tormenta. Pero él no quería eso. No ahora que miraba a Rose peinarse su cabello castaño.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jack? – dijo Rose mientras lo veía por el espejo

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no pasa nada. Buenos días Rose -

\- Buenos días – ella sonrió para él y después se preguntó si Jack seguiría aturdido por el alcohol

\- Rose ¿Puedo abrazarte? – se levantó poco a poco

\- ¡Claro! Después de todo serás mi esposo Jack – ella se acomodó el cabello hacia la izquierda antes de que él se aproximara

Jack se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, la miró en el espejo y la contempló durante un momento.

\- Te vez hermosa Rose – Jack le recogió el cabello hacia atrás

\- ¡No espera! –

En la mejilla izquierda de Rose había una marca descolorida y difuminada por el maquillaje, pero se percibía que era un golpe. Y uno muy fuerte.

\- ¡Yo, yo! ¿Yo te hice eso en tu rostro? – Jack retrocedió sorprendido – ¿Te hice eso cuando estaba borracho? -

\- ¡No Jack, tu no hiciste nada! –

\- ¿Qué clase de padre seré para ese bebé cuando nazca Rose?, si, si ni siquiera he podido controlarme con la bebida –

\- Lo del alcohol se debe a tus pesadillas y traumas de las misiones Jack, no tiene nada que ver con todo esto –

\- Entonces ¿Cómo paso lo que está en tu cara? –

Rose recordó a Antón, y pensó muy bien lo que estaba por decir:

\- Ayer en el trabajo – las palabras sonaban entrecortadas – llegó un negociador de Italia, buscaba a Cambell y en su búsqueda se topó conmigo. Solo se confundió. Todo fué un mal entendido Jack –

\- ¡Y así de la nada te dió tremenda cachetada! ahora voy para allá para partirle toda su… -

\- ¡No Jack! – ella lo detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta de la habitación - Si vas, solo alterarías parte de los tratos que a Cambell le ha tomado años construir, no hay que complicarle más las cosas –

\- ¡Tratos! ¡Tratos que involucran pegarle a mujeres! –

\- Vamos Jack, tranquilízate – Rose le abrazó – además todo se arregló. El hombre ya se disculpó y Cambell también. Sólo no compliques las cosas para Cambell, prométemelo –

El enojo que Jack sentía por Cambell sobre involucrar a mujeres en asuntos políticos nunca le gustó del todo. Menos ahora que incluía a Rose y su bebé. Al final se tranquilizó y sólo porque su novia se lo había pedido.

\- Deja de hacer esa cara, te quita lo guapo ¿Sabias? –

\- ¡Ah, pero que cosas dices! –

Rose tomó las manos de Jack para después colocarlas en su vientre.

\- Este bebé, será nuestro futuro juntos. Ya verás –

Pero Jack se preguntaba si esto del matrimonio en realidad funcionaría para ambos y recordó las palabras del cantinero en la mesa del bar:

"Casarse esta bien. No casarse esta mejor"

Pero Jack, hacía tiempo que la había elegido a ella.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy, no se te olvide pasar a visitarme en los enlases de arriba :D

Hasta la próxima semana.


	3. Vagabundo

**Con todas las cosas que hay que hacer aquí está el tercero :D**

Gracias a todos.

* * *

**Prologo:** El alcohol ha sido una escapatoria para Jack para olvidar su tortuoso pasado como niño soldado. Sin embargo, no puede olvidarse de su novia Rose.

* * *

Por algún motivo las cosas se habían complicado con Rose. Ahora estaba totalmente destruido, había permanecido 3 días en el mismo lugar repugnante mientras trataba de acomodar su mundo. Quería estar lejos de todo lo que conocía. Aunque ahora no le quedaba nada, nada excepto ese anillo brillante que colgaba de su cuello y que por algún motivo no había tirado. Tenía contactos pero prefería evitarlos a toda costa. Y lo último que supo era que Snake lo buscaba, pero logró burlarlo de alguna forma. También se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo diablos había terminado al este de Europa. Y sólo sabía que apestaba a alcohol y se le confundía el cielo del piso, sus pies eran los únicos que lograban distinguir el suelo. Pero Jack trataba de recordar que lo había llevado a ese lugar, pero era inútil.

\- ¡Maldito alcohol de mierda, no me estas ayudando!– se dijo para si en voz alta y aventó la botella al suelo.

Luego una luz y un ruido parecido a un freno irrumpieron con su enojo. Una motocicleta que se dirigía justo al lugar donde él se encontraba casi le atropella si no se hubiera desviado de su camino. Pero por fin ésta dió a parar justo a unos centímetros de sus piernas. Cuando Jack hecho un vistazo, observo a una mujer rubia y que parecía de mayor edad.

\- Oiga señora, ¿Puede ponerse en pie? – ni él podía hacerlo a veces, por eso preguntaba.

Y de pronto otro ruido lo exaltó. Eran tres sujetos que llegaban en motocicleta y que comenzaban a decir parlotería y media que él no entendía.

\- Es a ella a quien buscan, yo solo soy un borra… - no termino la frase porque había sentido que el estómago se le subía a la boca

\- - ¡Y a nosotros qué nos importa! un muerto mas no hará daño en este mundo –

La mujer de la motocicleta café logró recobrar un poco el sentido y alcanzó a divisar una Katana que salía de un abrigo enrollado que traía el chico rubio.

\- ¡Una Katana! – ella no podía ponerse en pie

Y Jack reacciono a sus instintos más naturales.

\- Atrás hijos de puta- ahora había se escuchaba más a un borracho -Aquí me los cargo a todos, incluyendo a los gemelos – su mano tambaleaba por el peso de la Katana y sus parpados abrían y cerraban con mucha rapidez

El alcohol hacia que Jack viera doble ese día, pues no había gemelos. Cuando de pronto vio que los tres tipos de las motos se lanzaron contra él con todo lo que tenían. Jack arremetió con un fino y delicado slash con la Katana y cortó una de las manos de uno de ellos. Y éste grito como nunca lo había hecho. Otro estaba mirando cómo la sangre salía a borbotones y de inmediato se paralizo, y los gemelos (que en realidad era uno) huyeron corriendo por sus vidas.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo, hijo de puta! – gritó el que le había cortado la mano y se lamentó en el suelo mientras se desangraba.

Cuando recobró fuerzas para levantarse, se tentó una bolsa del pantalón que hacía bulto y saco una pistola de bajo calibre. Jack no se sorprendió y sólo se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, sabía que el chico jamás había disparado una pistola por la forma en cómo la mantenía en su mano. Y el muchacho que ahora no tenía una mano detono el arma. Dejando que la bala siguiera su curso dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hasta Jack. La bala había apenas rosando el brazo de Jack. Luego le siguieron unos ruiditos sordos y detonantes de la pistola sin municiones. El bobo sin mano seguía apretando el gatillo sin control pero, Jack se acercó al chico y lo miro de forma fría y violenta.

\- Será mejor que te largues de aquí, me estas cansando – esa frase le había salido de corrido a pesar de que estaba borracho

Y el chico obediente corrió como jamás lo había hecho, sin una mano y con el susto de su vida. Al final, el estruendo de la motocicleta se difumino con el silencio de la ciudad, mientras otro de patrullas que se dirigían al lugar se hacía sonar. Jack giro en sí y corrió para auxiliar a la mujer rubia de la motocicleta café.

\- ¿Está usted bien? – él la había encontrado sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared

\- Estoy bien, muchacho. ¿Qué hay de ti? –

\- Yo. Estaré bien – luego lanzo un hipo provocado por la borrachera

\- A ja ja. Así como estas lo dudo – le había causado gracia el hipo que el rubio había producido cuando termino de hablar

Ella se levantó poco a poco y tomo su motocicleta, hundió al pedal principal e invito al chico a subir.

\- Pronto llegaran las fuerzas policiales, será mejor que vengas. Podrás descansar y sirve que aclaras tus asuntos un poco –

Jack necesitaba un descanso y lo que ella había dicho era totalmente verdad, así que rápidamente guardo su Katana en un abrigo que después enrollo y se lo colgó en la espalda sin tanto esfuerzo. Se subió a la motocicleta y esta hizo rodar sus ruedas por los callejones más angostos y oscuros. Jack tanteo su bolsillo hasta percibir que el anillo estuviese ahí todavía.

Pero por algún motivo, esa noche, mientras viajaba en esa motocicleta, se le figuró que su amor por Rose era mera cobardía. Cobardía de sí mismo y el hecho de no aceptar las cosas como en realidad eran.

\- Jamás nos dijimos nuestros nombres. Mi nombre es Eva, pero dime Big Mama –

\- Yo soy Jack –

\- Bueno, Jack. Bienvenido a mi casa –

Una puerta se abrió al fondo de un pasillo, y a Jack le pareció largo al principio, pero después supo que se dirigían a una sección bajo tierra donde los recibieron hombres vestidos de negro y armas en las manos. Jack solo pudo relajarse cuando observo que los saludaban y ella contestaba el saludo también.

* * *

No se olviden pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	4. Fulminante

**Llego el 4to capitulo: P**

Lo que están por leer me tomo tiempo escribirlo. Rehíce este capítulo como tres veces pues no me gustaba como quedaba, hasta que termine de escribirlo la última vez y me dije. Sí. Así debe quedar.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Prologo:** Rose es forzada a tomar una decisión que cambiara la vida de Jack

* * *

\- ¿Y qué mensaje llevará el anillo de compromiso? –

\- - Mi amor eterno para Rose –

Cuando Big Mama lo había citado un día después, Jack se encontraba sobrio y media hora antes en el lugar donde se verían. Había permanecido sentado en una banca de iglesia, justo al frente de una escultura de una virgen blanca que lo observaba desde antes de que entrara en la capilla ornamentada; pero él jamás volteo a mirarla directamente. Él ahora estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero totalmente desecho, no pensaba en nada más que en Rose.

\- Ese anillo que tanto paseas entre tus manos, debería estar en el dedo anular de una bella mujer – dijo Big Mama después de que ya tenía tiempo observándolo – ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucedió? -

Para Jack era muy difícil dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos a una persona que apenas conocía, pero sintió en esa ocasión que podía confiar plenamente en Big Mama.

\- Todo fué tan rápido Big Mama, que yo simplemente no pude hacer nada – Jack dejó de pasear el anillo entre sus manos – Sólo me refugié en el alcohol y no hice caso a las señales que ella me daba – quería llorar, aunque su voz lo había delatado desde que comenzó a hablar – si tan sólo le hubiera acompañado más tiempo –

Big Mama no pudo evitar sentarse junto a él y comenzó a escucharlo.

Era un día soleado en New York, y la Señorita del aparador lo había identificado por su ropa militar desde que entró por la puerta principal de la joyería. Ella de inmediato le mostró la joya sin que él hubiera preguntado antes. Cuando Jack vió el anillo se maravilló y pensó que a Rose le encantaría. Ese día de aniversario le propondría matrimonio en la intimidad de su apartamento, donde los dos estaban viviendo.

Cuando llegó al edificio de departamentos, primero tenía que registrar su entrada con el administrador, cruzar un pasillo largo hasta el elevador, teclear el número 9 y mientras subía, debía preparar la entrada al departamento. Se preguntaba si tenía que llegar como normalmente lo hacía o primero darle las rosas que llevaba para ella o disfrazarle la verdad para que después Rose descubriera de que se trataba todo. Él quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Pero no tenía claro como lo haría cuando la viera a la cara. Así que solo le quedaba pensar seguir pensando mientras se firmaba el diario de registro de entradas y salidas en la administración del edificio de departamentos.

\- ¡Vaya, joven Jack, ahora viene muy elegante, de blanco! – a la administradora del lugar le gustaba mantener conversación con sus inquilinos

\- - Hoy es el día especial, Señora March –

\- ¡Oh! Hoy es el día. Pues que gran sorpresa se llevará Rosemary. ¡Felicidades para ambos!–

\- - Gracias, Señora March – Jack comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

\- - Déjeme decirle algo antes de que suba con su novia. Se acuerda del joven que le platique hace unas semanas atrás.

\- - Claro, ¿Que con eso? – se inquieto

\- - Pues llegó hace como una hora, no ha bajado, debo suponer que aún está con su novia en su departamento. No se alarme, Rose dijo que era un hombre de negocios de su trabajo, nada más. –

\- - ¡Un hombre de negocios! Ok, Señora March, entonces debo subir ahora –

\- - Ándele, y bonitas rosas –

A Jack se le dibujó una línea en el entrecejo y corrió para alcanzar el elevador que estaba a punto de cerrarse. Se le cruzaron tantas cosas en esos segundos dentro del elevador que, no podía concebir una sola idea sobre cómo le propondría matrimonio a Rose, mejor dicho, ni se acordó de ello. Cuando el numeral superior del elevador marco el piso 9, Jack ni esperó a que las puertas abrieran completamente, solo salió lo más rápido que pudo. Camino todo el pasillo hasta el fondo y giro a la izquierda, sacó sus llaves y su mano con la llave principal se quedó suspendida en el aire. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Y de inmediato tomó su arma del fondo del saco blanco. Dejó las rosas en la entrada, justo en el suelo y comenzó a entrar sigilosamente. El pasillo estrecho de entrada daba directamente a la sala pequeña de caoba y cojinetes blancos que ambos habían comprado y vió a Rose de espaldas a él, sentada en uno de los sillones de madera, llorando. Jack miró para ambos lados, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a guardar la pistola para atender a su novia.

\- ¡Rose! ¿Qué te sucede? – aún estaba alerta y después trató de abrazarla

\- - ¡Jack, apártate de mí! – sus manos lo trataron de alejar pero Jack la sostenía fuertemente

\- - ¡Rose, por Dios, cálmate! Cuéntame que está sucediendo, ¿Hay alguien más aquí? –

\- - ¡Que te alejes de mí, Jack! Yo no quiero que mueras, yo no quiero… –

\- - ¡Pero qué diablos te pasa Rose! –

\- - ¿Por qué vienes de blanco? ¿Por qué estás tan arreglado? – ella de pronto se tranquilizó y lo miro con ojos llorosos

Jack había terminado abrazándola para que se calmara y se preguntó si era buen momento para decirle, pero no lo hizo.

\- La administradora me dijo que había alguien aquí, el… –

\- - Ya se fué Jack – Rose seguía llorando y de pronto se levantó con mucha rapidez, empujando a Jack al suelo

La mirada que Jack veía en Rose desde el suelo, no se parecía a la Rose que él conocía. Ella se veía perdida y mantenía la vista en él sin ni si quiera parpadear. Y cuando Jack la observo bien, ella tenía una gran mancha de sangre en su vestido y también hileras de sangre que le salían de entre las piernas. Después lo que sus oídos escucharon, lo marcaría para siempre.

\- Aborté Jack – había frialdad en su voz – lo dejé en el baño –

Y un silencio inundó por completo la sala, seguido de un desplome de emociones internas y externas en ambos. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Jack y después agachó la mirada. Su traje blanco estaba manchado de sangre también, con la sangre de Rose y de su hijo que ella había abortado. Se tentó el pecho y formo un puño con su mano. Y así como si nada, lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a salir sin ningún permiso. Rose por su parte, lo miraba desde arriba y comenzó a reír sin control.

\- ¡Jajajaja Jack, Jack! -

\- - Rose, ¿Qué te pasa? – Jack miró a Rose

\- - ¡Jajajaja! Sí que eres un inútil Jack. Ni siquiera sabes cuidar de una mujer. Quiero que te vayas lejos –

\- - ¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo! – él le había gritado

\- - ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí! porque no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, ¡Lárgate Jack! –

Las piernas de Jack no le respondieron sino hasta que ella comenzó a sacudirlo con montones de reclamos y culpándolo de todo lo que había sucedido. Hasta que la cajita del anillo cayó al suelo. Rose se había detenido y vió el cubito forrado de cuero rojo. Ella lo levanto y cuando lo abrió, un anillo plateado y brillante se asomaba en un colchoncito azul platinado. Rose rompió en un llanto histérico, recogió la cajita y se la aventó a Jack mientras lo encaminaba hasta la puerta del departamento.

\- ¡Bravo querida Rose, hiciste un magnífico trabajo! –

Antón escuchó todo el alboroto y ahora salía aplaudiéndole a Rose desde la bañera principal. Observo a Rose en la puerta sollozando y lamentándose de todo lo que había hecho. Pero él se quedó ahí, hasta que ella se cansó y terminara durmiendo en el suelo frío.

\- Es hora de irnos querida, que mis jefes están ansiosos de verte –Antón la tomó en brazos para llevársela lo más lejos que pudiera de Jack

* * *

Gracias a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	5. Sin Sigilo

**Llego el 5to capitulo**

Una disculpa por la tardanza, estaba en otros mundos y entras aventuras. Pero estoy de vuelta :D

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Prologo:** Jack se infiltra por primera vez en el área 51 para rescatar a la hija de Olga

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Sin Sigilo

\- La niña está en el área 51, Raiden. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a ese lugar sólo? –

\- Sí Big Mama. Además usted ya hizo suficiente con la información y el apoyo que recibiré al llegar allá –

\- Supongo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, sobre llevar a algunos hombres contigo –

\- Sé cuidarme solo, Big Mama – Raiden extendió la mano a Big Mama – Gracias por todo, regresaré para ayudarle con su encargo, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado – y se dispuso a tomar el avión Kay-013 que lo esperaba para partir al Desierto de Nevada en los EUA.

El avión despegó a su misión donde simplemente lo dejarían a las afueras del desierto y después seguiría a pie hasta el punto de encuentro donde lo esperaría un carro militar que lo ayudaría a infiltrarse en el área 51. Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse desde que trataban de evitar el hexágono de radiofrecuencia del que su piloto tenía conocimiento. Luego decidió que lo dejarían un más lejos de donde se tenía previsto. Para cuando Jack se preparaba para salir del avión, él había escuchado de su piloto que debía dirigirse al noroeste hasta encontrar una bandera roja pegada en una cerca y un militar llegaría a hacerle una señal en tres tiempos. Después lo despidió con un "Que Dios te acompañe". Jack se colocó bien la manta de camuflaje óptico y se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien. Su piloto comenzó a contar, tres, dos, uno y la silla salió disparada del avión. Y así sin previo aviso el Kay-013 de donde había salido, recibió un disparo directo en el ala derecha que lo hizo caer en picada hasta el suelo. Jack se encontraba respirando frenéticamente mientras se precipitaba al suelo a gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo preguntándose si lo habían visto salir disparado el mismo avión ahora hecho añicos en medio del desierto. Pero no le quedaba de otra más que llegar a tierra para poder ocultarse en algún lugar.

Cuando ya se encontraba a salvo, se había escondido bajo la arena suelta del desierto por toda la noche. Big Mama le dio instrucciones de quedarse en un mismo lugar ya que la mayor actividad era cuando la luna aparecía en el cielo. Y durante el día debía de ser muy precavido. Y si quería infiltrarse en una de las bases más protegidas y vigiladas de los Estados Unidos debía hacer uso de todo lo que había aprendido. Y después recordó a George (Solidus Snake).

\- Hijo, cuando haces una misión de infiltración, debes ser la sombra del enemigo aunque no exista nada para ocultarte – George Sears daba instrucciones mientras entrenaba a Jack en el campamento para niños soldado - ¡Así como lo hiciste hace un momento lograras que te maten antes de que alguien saque una pistola! ¡Maldición! Ahora levántate y comienza otra vez, desde el inicio. Pero esta vez no me defraudes -

Ese día no lo defraudo, lo había hecho bien. Mucho mejor de lo que George se imaginó. El chico tenía talento a pesar de que los nervios le ganaran en muchas ocasiones.

Luego el sabor de la pólvora le vino en su lengua como un relámpago, quiso apartar la idea concentrándose en el campo de batalla. Y así, Durante su espera, se había encontrado a algunos soldados bajar y subir a algunos vehículos, pero ninguno parecía ser el de su contacto. Con sus binoculares giro más a la derecha y observo una bandera roja amarrada en una cerca, ese era el mensaje que había estado esperando. Pero no había señales de que lo esperaban desde hace 20 minutos y el calor era insoportable. Finalmente pasaron 3 horas más bajo el sol y por fin su ánimo subió pues miro a un vehículo estacionarse a un lado de la bandera roja y después a un militar bajar del carro. Esté se recargó en la malla metálica con un arma en brazos y sacó una lámpara. Uno, dos y tres flashazos rápidos. ¡Esa era la señal!, pero no le gano la impaciencia. Tomo su lamparita y flasheo tres veces. Y el soldado recargado en la cerca volvió a responder con tres luces seguidas. Jack se hizo visible.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera ahí!, ¿Cuál es el código? –

\- Me huelen los pies –

\- Ajajajaja, ya sabía que eras tú. Sube al vehículo, mi nombre es Boris –

El acento ruso del militar le pareció extraño, pero se acostumbró rápido. Dentro del vehículo militar, Jack se vistió con el traje militar que Boris le había traído y tomo una hoja con números y nombres con fotografía que debía aprender rápido si quería hacerse pasar por uno de los militares en el área 51.

\- Sabes, decidí ayudarte en esta misión porque conocía a Olga y a su padre, lo estoy haciendo por ellos dos a pesar de que ya estoy retirado del campo de batalla– su voz se escuchó triste – Big Mama me contó y con mucho gusto acepté –

Boris le había contado gran parte de lo que el sentía al ayudarlo en rescatar a la hija de Olga y que si lo lograba o no, él estaba orgulloso de Raiden por hacer lo que Olga le había confiado aunque ella estuviera muerta. Raiden no dijo mucho pues debía aprenderse rápido una lista de nombres y números para no fallar. Después de una hora y media llegaron a la puerta principal, el sol ya se había ocultado y muchos soldados se encontraban abordando coches militares por todas partes. Poco después los detuvieron para una inspección de rutina. Cuando los dejaron entrar, Boris dirigió el vehículo hasta una entrada bajo tierra y comenzó a estacionarlo.

\- Raiden, tienes un comunicador de frecuencia alta en tu bolsillo derecho. Con el puedes hablarme cuando quieras, a partir de aquí nos separaremos. Los de tu uniforme van a la sección del este, donde se encuentran científicos que esperan material de apoyo. Seguro encontrarás que hacer –

Raiden se despidió de Boris y comenzó su misión por el área 51. Y no había caminado unos 3 metros cuando alguien le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¡Hey Soldado! –

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	6. Decisiones con el corazón

**Llego el 6to **

Volví a rehacer este capítulo dos veces por que algunas ideas no se lograban entender del todo, espero les guste. Además se hizo más interesante. Disfrútenlo XD

* * *

**Prologo:** Rose cuenta cómo fueron sus días después de que Jack ya no se encontraba para protegerla.

* * *

Las decisiones tomadas con el corazón, siempre traen problemas. Inclusive llegan a destruir vidas enteras si no se toman las precauciones necesarias antes de actuar. Desgraciadamente las que vienen del corazón por lo general son espontáneas o tomadas a la fuerza. Es lo que sucedió con Rose.

Ella soñaba con Jack esa tarde, soñaba como lo había tratado la última vez que lo miró. Todo lo que le había dicho que no era cierto. Y desde ese fatídico día, había comenzado a dolerle el estómago con mucha frecuencia. Rose se palpaba su vientre muchas veces y se preocupaba por el bebé. En verdad quería que ese niño o niña naciera para hacer feliz a su futuro padre. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, cambiaron tanto, que ahora temía que en verdad sucediera un aborto espontáneo. La idea se la habían plantado en la cabeza como si de un dardo se tratase. Pero qué oportunidad tenía ahora que se encontraba en un hospital controlado por Los Patriotas.

\- Póngase cómoda señora. Ahora sabremos el por qué son esos dolores en su vientre –

La doctora la examinaba mientras tomaba una jeringa de una charolita de plata que iban trayendo. Comenzó a prepararla y una enfermera comenzó a esculcar en las ropas de Rose para dejar expuesto su estómago ahora a un más abultado. De pronto sintió un piquete incómodo. La doctora ahora sacaba una muestra de líquido amniótico.

\- Pero, ¿Qué está haciendo? – y Rose callo profundamente dormida

\- Con esto realizaremos estudios más complejos … -

Cuando volvió en sí por segunda vez, Rose se sintió mareada y con nauseas. Las enfermeras la sostenían de los brazos mientras ella gritaba que le dolía el vientre.

\- Pero que están haciendo ¡Por Dios, JACK! – Rose miro su vientre y observo como la piel de su estómago se levantaba frenéticamente -¡Mi bebé, dejen a mi bebé! – volvió a sentir las náuseas pero ahora con mareos

La última aguja que sintió hizo que Rose callera desmayada sin aviso. Un doctor que no conocía se le había acercado e inyectado una sustancia en el estómago. Poco después sin que se diera cuenta había extraído sangre del bebé de Rose.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? – una doctora se había acercado a Rose

\- No, no recuerdo que sucedió. ¡Oh, había un doctor y … –

\- Fue un desmayo, callo de las escaleras mientras descansaba en su departamento. Debió haber soñado. Ahora debe tomar reposo. Nosotras la cuidaremos – la enfermera cobijo a Rose con la manta blanca de la camilla de enfermería

Rose escucho un sonido leve, como a un bip por unos instantes. Un bip que desaparecía poco a poco y luego volvía con un sonido perfectamente audible. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y observo una luz brillante que provenía del techo.

\- Doctor, ella está despertando –

\- Inyéctele anestesia, aun no terminamos –

Por más que trataba Rose, no podía mover su cuerpo, no le respondía a pesar de todos sus intentos y las palabras que trataba de pronunciar no producían sonido alguno. Ella estaba en un quirófano con su vientre abierto y los doctores haciendo estudios a su bebé. No soporto la idea y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fueron en vano porque ningún doctor y ninguna enfermera escucharon nada.

\- Mi bebe, necesito saber cómo está mi bebé – Rose comenzó a llorar mientras una enfermera le inyectaba anestesia

La puerta del quirófano se abrió y unos soldados entraron.

– ¡La hemos localizado, Comandante! ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Arriba o disparamos –

Los doctores y enfermeras levantaron sus manos mientras algunos soldados los esposaban y doctores socorrían a Rose.

\- Traigan todo el equipo, está muy mal. Operaremos desde aquí. Soldados resguarden el área, nosotros nos encargaremos – el doctor que ayudaría a Rose era muy parecido a Jack, cabello rubio, delgado y alto. Sintió como la mano de Rose tocaba su mano mientras observaba sus signos vitales.

\- ¡Jack! Nuestro bebé, ¿Cómo está? Jack -

Y Rose cayó en un profundo sueño. Donde Jack estaba con ella recibiendo a su bebe recién nacido.

Roy Campbell había organizado una redada en el hospital donde se encontraba Rose para sacarla de ese lugar, donde hacían operaciones clandestinas y otras más de experimentación con humanos. Después las cosas se complicaron para Campbell y su familia por lo que tuvo que tomar algunos sacrificios de su parte. Comenzó a gestionar en cubierto las operaciones militares que le tocaban como Comandante desde una posición no revelada y decirle a Rose que debía permanecer oculta hasta que naciera su hijo y las cosas se calmaran un poco. Como ella no encontró alguna otra opción a su problema para mantener a su hijo a salvo, optó por aceptar los tratos de Campbell que incluían mentiras, por lo menos hasta que ella encontrara una brecha en el futuro para poder enmendar las cosas que había hecho. Rose tenía esperanzas de que volvería a ver a Jack algún día, y que él la perdonaría.

Poco después Roy termino por perder contacto con su familia al saberse que estaba viviendo con Rose, y lo tomaron mal sin que Campbell pudiera dar explicación alguna sobre lo que pasaba.

\- Campbell – dijo Rose mientras servía café para él

\- Si, Rose –

\- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Jack? –

\- No, Snake y Otacon no saben nada aún –

Cambell había enviado a Snake a buscar a Jack hace unos meses atrás, pero éste no lo encontró por ningún lado. Sus compañeros temían lo peor. A Rose le había mentido sobre dónde se encontraba y había falsificado documentos para que creyera que él estaba bien, pero la verdad era que a ningún soldado de los que comandaba tenían la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Él bebé de Rose y Raiden, ya había nacido. Era un varón bastante carismático y crecía con educación, como a Jack le hubiera gustado que fuese.

\- ¿Crees que Jack, esté bien? – Rose se mostraba preocupada. Y comenzaba a sospechar de que Campbell no era del todo sincero

\- Él sabe cuidarse solo Rose, debes tenerle algo de confianza –

\- Pero, le dije cosas horribles. Y me preocupa. Además no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Antón en el hospital de donde me rescataste –

\- ¿Viste a Antón? ¿Qué cosa te dijo ese hombre? -

Cuando Rose se encontraba en el hospital de Los Patriotas, Antón no paraba de decirle que mataría a Jack si lo veía cerca del hospital. Que sería como quitarle un dulce a un bebé y que sólo le pondría una bala en la cabeza y todo se habría terminado. Pero él no quería terminar tan rápido, deseaba verlo sufrir por algún motivo y Rose lo veía en sus ojos de asesino.

\- Rose, sabes que yo te quiero ¿Verdad? – le había dicho Antón que ya no parecía ser el mismo – Pero Jack, debe morir -

Rose jamás correspondió sus sentimientos, siempre le tuvo un miedo incontrolable y más aún, cuando se portaba como un maniático frente a ella.

Luego contó a Campbell el apodo de matón de Antón. Y ella recordó las palabras exactas de aquel día donde lo vio por última vez.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me llaman querida? "El carnicero del área 51" -

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	7. Basil A

**¡Llego el 7mo!**

* * *

**Prologo:** Raiden se infiltra dentro del área 51 para buscar a Sunny y encuentra a una Cyborg llamada Basil A ¿Podrá confiar en ella?

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Basil A**

\- ¡Soldado, lleve algunas cajas a la sección del este con la doctora Namiko Grey! Y que sea rápido, le urge el medicamento –

\- ¡Sí Comandante! – Raiden lo había identificado bien

Tomó la caja y se la llevó con cuidado hasta la sección del este. La caja contenía medicamentos y muy probablemente estaban en botellitas de vidrio delicadas. Así que las transportó con cuidado. Cuando llegó observó que era el lugar de la zona de experimentación de narcóticos potentes por el olor al cruzar la puerta, y que en ese lugar sometían a animales y a las personas a drogas para averiguar su efecto inmediato. Raiden sabía algo de esas drogas y el efecto que causaba beber aunque sea 1 miligramo del supuesto medicamento.

La doctora Namiko Grey era quien apoyaba esos experimentos, pero no los aplicaba en seres de cuerpo biológico, sino más bien en máquinas con composición mecánica y órganos sintéticos. El efecto tardaba más tiempo, pero los resultados eran los mismos. Lo que ella buscaba era el efecto contrario, inhabilitar por completo la sensibilidad del placebo. Y por algún motivo no podía llegar al resultado que ella quería.

\- El problema siempre está en que los órganos sintéticos se crearon a base de que absorbieran los nutrientes, como lo hace un humano cuando come algo – se decía para sí.

Raiden había llegado con la caja y la dejó en la mesa donde Namiko le había indicado a señas. Ella de inmediato se acercó con una navaja y perforó la caja con un corte rápido y preciso. Rápidamente saco un frasquito de vidrio y colocó una jeringa para absorber todo el líquido. Luego de un movimiento de muñeca lo había inyectado en algo que tenía sobre una mesa de quirófano. No pasó un minuto y lo que estaba en la mesa comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, Namiko dió unos pasos hacia atrás y soltó la jeringa dejándola caer al suelo.

\- Adiós querido hijo – Namiko susurró

Raiden se quedó inmovilizado, tratando de entender que había pasado. Y prefirió salir por donde llego.

\- Espera soldado, ¿No piensas ayudarme a llevar a Basil N a los desechos? –

\- Con gusto la ayudaré, Doctora – el regresó.

Raiden se acercó a la mesa de quirófano y lo que vió lo impresionó, había una máquina pequeña, con piernas y manos, de complexión delgada y una cabeza en color negro profundo, y en vez de rostro había una gran "N" dibujada en color rojo. Raiden tomó el robot y se le figuró a un cuerpo humano pequeño, por el peso. Se preguntó ¿Qué cosa era en realidad? Pues había partes que parecían humanas si es que, hubieran tenido el color indicado de la piel. Luego simplemente siguió las indicaciones de Namiko esa noche y lo dirigió al "lugar de los desechos", como ella lo llamaba.

\- Soló aviéntalo junto con los demás – ella no mostró sentimientos

\- Doctora Grey, ¿Otro experimento fallido? – un viejo al que Raiden no recordaba su nombre, se acercó.

\- Sí General, pero se solucionará pronto –

\- Bueno esperemos que así sea, tengo noticias del cuarto 099. La niña ha terminado de programar las últimas líneas de código –

\- ¡Vaya, esa chiquilla sí que nos ha servido de mucho! ahora estoy muy ocupada con los Basil. Mandaré al soldado con Basil A, para que vaya a ver a la niña y que después descanse, ya tendré tiempo para verla el día de mañana – ella dió la orden y el soldado obedeció de inmediato

Cuando Raiden se encontraba en el área de informática no dejaba de pensar en la niña de la misión y en cómo le haría para encontrarla, pero a quien podría preguntarle.

\- Boris, aquí Raiden –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le dió gusto saber del muchacho

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre donde podría encontrarse la niña de Olga? –

\- Uhm, bueno, en realidad no mucho. Sólo sé que Los Patriotas la tienen aquí como niña prodigio, sobre qué cosas haga, no lo sé –

Raiden agradeció a Boris y colgó la llamada rápido. Alguien venía hacia él. Y cuando vió de quién se trataba, le sorprendió demasiado, pero se aguantó su asombro. Una máquina que le sobrepasaba en estatura de color negro, muy parecida a Basil N, se presentó identificándose como Basil A. La máquina humanoide le preguntó su código de soldado y después hizo una búsqueda interna rápida. Cuando el robot confirmó quien era, le hizo otra pregunta, sobre ¿Quién le había enviado? A lo que contesto. – La Doctora Grey - Luego le siguieron preguntas de rutina. Raiden después, se limitó a seguir a Basil A hasta un cuarto donde una niña de cabellos platinados dormía arriba de un teclado de computadora.

\- Ahora puede llevársela a su habitación, la señorita Namiko dió esa orden – le dijo la voz robótica de Basil A

Raiden la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta donde Basil A lo esperaba, luego el robot apuntó a la derecha, y al fondo había un cuarto iluminado con luz blanca, donde se la llevó hasta ese lugar. Y la recostó sobre la camita que ahí había terminado por colocarle una manta para que no tuviera frío. Basil A observaba a Raiden, aprendiendo como la maquina autodidacta que era. Raiden salió de la habitación y Basil A aun le esperaba.

\- Usted soldado, la cuidará esta noche. Su nombre es 9, la llamaron así porque es el fututo de nuestra nación. Si interfiere con eso, no dudaremos en usar la fuerza bruta. ¿Comprendió Soldado? –

\- Si –

\- Y una cosa más, ella es la niña que busca soldado, la hija de Olga Gurlukovich – Basil A dio media vuelta y prosiguió a retirarse

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que yo… - se detuvo – Quise decir ¿Quién eres? – Raiden se sorprendió ante esas palabras

\- Mi nombre soldado es Basil A, un cyborg reprogramado para servir de niñera de la niña prodigio de Los Patriotas. Pero aun así, sigo manteniendo cierto nivel de auto conciencia. Yo como tú, no estoy de acuerdo en cómo la explotan en este lugar –

Esas palabras le sonaron más humanas a Raiden que las de una máquina. Y simplemente permaneció ahí parado hasta que Basil A no lograba verse por el pasillo. Luego decidió quedarse en la entrada de la habitación de 9 durante la noche, haciendo guardia. Mientras le echaba vistazos continuos, asegurándose de que aún seguiría dormida. Suspirando y preguntándose cómo le haría para sacarla del área más protegida del planeta ahora que ya la había encontrado.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	8. Cuarto 099

**¡8vo! Y mi penosa decisión.**

En este capítulo encontraran a un Raiden más humano y tierno también. Tuve problemas en descifrar que edad tendría Sunny cuando Raiden la rescata del área 51 por los acontecimientos en la línea de Metal Gear, pero más o menos di con la edad. Es una lástima que los dibujos de Yoji Shinkawa que encontré de Raiden con Sunny en brazos no concuerden en nada con lo que leerán a continuación. Pero me hubiera encantado escribir este capítulo con Sunny de bebé y Raiden rescatándola mientras la carga en su espalda o brazos, ese hubiera sido un gran capitulo. Espero les guste lo que hice para ustedes.

* * *

**Prologo:** Sunny y Raiden se conocen con un simple apretón de manos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Cuarto 099**

\- Tengo supervisando a esa niña desde que me la encomendaron hace 5 años Basil A. Por eso te cree a ti, para que la hicieras de madre. Pero lo que ahora veo en ese video no lo soporto – Namiko se llevó una mano a su rostro - Es la primera vez que lo veo en un soldado de esta área – se apartó de la pantalla y se dispuso a revisar los registros diarios de Basil A

\- El soldado la trata como si fuera su propia hija – Basil A miraba atenta el video de seguridad del cuarto de 9

\- ¡Exacto! Ese soldado acomodó a 9 como cuando mi padre lo hacía conmigo – los recuerdos hacían enredaderas en su mente

Namiko era una persona que vivía feliz junto a su padre en el pasado, antes de que ella lo matará después de que el mató a su madre mientras dormía y le había inyectado una solución a base de amoniaco, cuando aún era niña. Ella no soportaba que su madre no se diera cuenta que su padre le engañaba con otra mujer.

\- Bueno, lo de madre nunca se me dio y jamás lo seré –

Namiko se levantó rápido como acostumbraba a hacerlo y después comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Basil A solo observaba cómo su creadora perdía toda la cordura.

A eso de las cuatro con veinte minutos, a Raiden le ganaba el sueño, pero se mantenía despierto a un lado de la puerta donde había dejado a la niña acostada. Hechó un vistazo y la niña aún seguía allí, pero con la manta en el suelo. El entró para volverla a acomodar en la cama. Tomo sus piernitas, las coloco en el colchoncito para después poner sus manitas alrededor de la manta suavecita. Y se dispuso a regresar a su lugar de guardia en silencio después de haber bostezado por tercera vez esa madrugada.

La niña había abierto sus ojos desde antes que el entrara y de inmediato los había cerrado para que el soldado no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta. Jamás alguien la había acomodado en su cama de esa forma, con delicadeza y, a ella le gustó tanto, que pudo sonreír por primera vez mientras él no la veía.

Media hora más tarde se levantó sin que el soldado se diera cuenta y se puso detrás de la puerta que permanecía entre abierta. Por algún motivo, tenía ganas de conocer a ese hombre que la había tratado tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo. Tenía miedo. Se preguntaba si él resultaría ser como todos los demás, donde al principio se mostraban amables y luego ya no les interesa más platicar con ella, y quizá el nuevo soldado también se olvidaría de ella después de que terminara su trabajo, y todo para que pudiera descansar e irse, dejándola al cuidado de Basil A como siempre. Pero algo le decía que ésta vez no se trataba de un soldado malhumorado. Así que decidió acercarse a la puerta en silencio y extender con cuidado su manita hasta tocar la del soldado.

Raiden al sentir que algo frio le tocaba la mano se sobresaltó, y hecho un vistazo con un giro rápido de cabeza. Luego observó entre la puerta un cuerpecito obscuro y unos ojos marrones, claros y redondos que resaltaban de entre la obscuridad. Luego, entró en razón de que se trataba de la niña que cuidaba.

\- ¡Uff, tremendo susto me has sacado! –

\- Umm, yo, yo …umm – ella tartamudeó y corrió a hacerse bolita en un rincón de la cama, después tomo la mantita blanca que tenía en su cama y se la puso encima

\- Espera, solo me confundí – Raiden abrió toda la puerta – Es solo que pensaba en una película que había visto hace unos días sobre extraterrestres y, la verdad es que me he confundido un po… -

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo… no soy… uno de esos – su voz se escuchó muy bajita, ella seguía dentro de la mantita – Ellos no existen -

\- ¡¿A no?! entonces ¿Porque te escondes? –

La niña asomó su cabeza de entre la manta que la cubría desde el rincón y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Porque, usted… umm también me… ha asustado. Ajajajá – ella rió y por dentro se sentía feliz de platicar con alguien después de 3 meses sin tener contacto directo con un humano

\- Entonces estamos a mano, ¿No crees? – Raiden se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano

\- ¿! Uh!? – ella no comprendió por que él había extendido su brazo

Raiden tomo la manita de la niña con cuidado y la estrechó con la de él. Le explicó que era un saludo, que cuando alguien se conoce por primera vez debías estrechar la mano de esa persona. Que servía como un ritual de iniciación para platicar sobre cualquier tema. Y poco después ella había extendido su brazo de inmediato y apretó la mano de Raiden lo más fuerte que pudo. Luego volvió a reír y sonreírle.

\- Mi nombre es Jack, pero me dicen Raiden. Señorita, mucho gusto en conocerla. Y ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo muy cortésmente

\- 9 –

\- ¿¡Un numero!? ¿De verdad te llamas así? -

\- Aja –

\- Vamos a tener que buscarte otro nombre –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- No, nada. No me hagas caso –

Raiden hizo que 9 le contara sobre su vida en el área 51. Ella tartamudeaba mucho y muchas veces solía trabarse en las palabras, pero ayudo corrigiéndola cada vez que no podía pronunciar bien las palabras. Después ella agradecía con una risita coqueta.

9 apenas tenía 7 años de edad cuando Raiden la conoció por primera vez en esa habitación. Era una niña que sabía sobre el lenguaje de las computadoras a la perfección desde que tenía memoria. Ella también le había dicho que, fué el primer lenguaje que aprendió y después comenzó a hablar idioma humano. Luego comenzó a decir que semanalmente la ingresaban dentro de un laboratorio, donde le ponían algo en la cabeza y la conectaban a una máquina para sincronizar las líneas de código que ella había programado durante cinco días en su mente.

\- Hoy… por la noche… toca que me conecten… a la computadora central – 9 no se veía feliz

Ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo por contarle su vida estos años. Y a Raiden no le agradaba que una niña no estuviera contacto con otros niños y además no aprendiera a jugar. Por lo que ahora estaba más decidido a sacarla sea como sea. Él la miró, y su carita hizo que se enamorara por completo de su pequeñez. Ella había terminado durmiendo en sus brazos tranquilamente, acomodada a la perfección como si fuera su propia hija. Después recordó a Rose y a su bebé que nunca nació. Acaricio la frentecita de 9 y pensó que, justo ahora tendría más o menos su edad, si es que un año menos. Se preguntó si las cosas mejorarían para ella si lograba sacarla del lugar. Pero inmediatamente algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando miró al horizonte de la habitación las paredes estaban hechas de acero y forradas a medio terminar de una delicada hoja de madera.

\- ¿Cuántos fríos debiste pasar? Así como yo cuando era niño – se preguntó para sí mismo. Y volvió a recordar el motivo del por cuál estaba aquí.

\- Prometo sacarte de este lugar aunque me cueste la vida –

Después un rayo de sol entró por la habitación desde una ventanita en la parte superior de la pared que miraba. El rayito de sol poco a poco comenzó a iluminar el cuarto hasta que encontró lugar en el rostro de 9. A Raiden le pareció una imagen hermosa y delicada y en ese momento se le ocurrió el nombre que le quedaría a la niña.

\- Sunny. Te llamaré Sunny – y le sonrió

Sunny mientras dormía, le dedicó a Raiden entre sueños una sonrisa mientras soñaba con el rostro de su madre quien la arrullaba en sus brazos cuando era un bebé.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	9. Códigos ocultos

**¡9vo! Y con mucho sueño **

Y los capítulos se hacen más largos al igual que la historia. Pero para Raiden y los nuevos personajes les queda mucho por recorrer. Querido lector recurrente, no desesperes lo emocionante acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**Prologo:** Basil A esta dispuesta a ayudar a Raiden en el rescate de Sunny pero antes tiene algo importante que debe decirle.

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Códigos ocultos

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que Raiden cuidaba a Sunny en su pequeño cuartito. Luego una noche simplemente la despertaron de su sueño para llevarla a una máquina llamada: Espectrum. Según Sunny, ahí dentro podías hablar con las maquinas en su idioma más puro. Pero Raiden no comprendió del todo esas palabras mientras encaminaba a la niña por un pasillo resguardado por soldados. No tardó mucho en observar por fin la máquina de la que Sunny hablaba y llego a sorprenderse hasta el punto de detenerse frente a un cristal grueso y para observar más detalles. Pero después de unos segundos, tampoco entendió mucho. Para él eran un montón de cables conectados a una figura amorfa en la parte más alta del techo.

\- Soldado. ¿Algún problema? –

Basil A se encontraba esperándolos en la puerta principal. Luego, simplemente la cyborg paso una tarjeta por el identificador y le dio paso a Sunny. La niña retrocedió un poco y chocó contra una de las piernas de Raiden para después darse la vuelta y terminar abrazándolo.

\- 9, debes entrar. ¡Andando! – Basil A tomo uno de los brazos de Sunny y la aparto de Raiden sin dudar

Pronto Sunny estaba lejos de la vista de Raiden.

Mientras él esperaba en la puerta principal, Basil A había regresado y pidió que al soldado le acompañara por qué tenía algo importante que informarle. Y ella lo llevó a una sala con una ventana desde donde se veía la gran máquina donde habían conectado a Sunny. Después de cerrar la puerta Basil A comenzó a hablarle no como una máquina sino como un humano, y con un acento ruso.

\- 9 es parte del experimento que llevarán a cabo Los Patriotas. El año del 2014, su año de la insurrección –

Basil A dejo al descubierto su rostro después de quitarse el visor metálico en color negro con la gran A en ella. Era una mujer hermosa y reflejaba una enorme tristeza en su rostro. Su cara era lo único humano en su cuerpo como máquina. E inmediatamente sin que Raiden hiciera preguntas, ella comenzó a contar su historia.

Su hermana, la doctora Namiko quien es su parte gemela no podía controlar sus instintos de crear maquinas perfectas desde pequeña. Así que fue la candidata perfecta para trabajar en el área 51 a muy corta edad. Y Basil A había acompañado a Namiko en su misión y años más tarde, su propia hermana le había hecho lo que es ahora. Una máquina controlada solamente por su cerebro quien ha perdido la mayor parte de sus recuerdos y en ocasiones su parte más humana, ya que Namiko había borrado gran parte de su memoria. Basil A trataba de que lo poco que le quedaban de recuerdos, permaneciera en las neuronas que aún le funcionaban. Y desde que llegó la niña llamada 9, a niña prodigio, hizo que a Namiko le creciera más su anhelo de perfección, y la doctora se volvió inestable mentalmente. Namiko no tardó mucho en ver grandes logros en la esencia de sus máquinas con la potencia y velocidad a la que la niña programaba, así que en ocasiones no le quedaba tiempo para cuidarla, y fué cuando puso a Basil A al cuidado de 9, quitándola de todo vínculo humano posible, para no alterar el estado programático de la niña.

Akiko, como en un pasado se llamaba Basil A, tenía cierto apuro porque Raiden comprendiera todo lo que ella le contaba. Raiden sólo se limitó a escucharla.

\- ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? –

\- Porque después las cosas no serán las mismas contigo, Raiden. Ellos te buscarán –

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? -

Basil A no le respondió y siguió con la otra parte de la historia.

\- Niños y niñas que poseen capacidades sobrehumanas como 9, han estado ingresando al área 51 desde hace 50 años. Ella es la novena niña por eso el nombre de 9. Y la están utilizando para programar y crear inteligencia artificial. Y así dominar el mundo, bajo el pretexto de crear el equilibrio perfecto en la economía mundial. Esa es la finalidad de Los Patriotas. Y entonces, estamos nosotros, en la parte más baja de la cadena, siendo controlados con experimentos que nos hacen olvidar quienes somos. Y para eso está a cargo Namiko, como supervisora e inventora en el área 51, experimentando con diferentes tecnologías y la biología humana. Sin embargo todos esos niños, todos los niños que llegan a este lugar, mueren antes de llegar a los 6 años. Lo cual es una edad muy temprana y un desperdicio de talento. Esos niños llegaban con ilusiones como 9, para descubrir después, que sus cerebros no soportaban cargas de información tan vastas. El cerebro humano tiene sus limitaciones Raiden, también necesita descansar de vez en cuando, por eso el cuerpo enferma para recuperar lo perdido. Pero Los Patriotas no lo entienden. Si no nos apuramos, al final ella terminará colapsando como les sucedió a los demás.

A 9, no le quedará mucho tiempo si permanece en este lugar. Y yo no quiero ver otro niño morir. Por eso cuando descubrí que venias en camino. Me prometí que te ayudaría a sacarla de aquí – Basil A mantuvo la mirada en Raiden

\- ¿Sabías que venía? ¿Desde cuándo? – Raiden se sorprendió

\- Desde antes que tú supieras que vendrías aquí. Ahora debemos movernos, ¿Tienes algún plan? –

Raiden ladeó la cabeza para ambos lados y Basil A comprendió todo. Él venía a sacarla sin un plan de escape, lo cual creyó que era un acto suicida. Pero después comprendió que él pretendía salir sin ser visto.

\- De aquí no saldrás sin ser detectado, necesitarás ayuda. Manejas la Katana ¿Verdad? – Basil A le alzó una Katana de alta frecuencia que sacó de un compartimento en una pared y luego se la ofreció – Tómala, la necesitaras tarde o temprano -

Ella tenía un plan de escape que le contó a Raiden. El plan era muy simple pero tenían que tener cuidado con los tiempos. Deberían estar coordinados, si no, no funcionaría. Cuando terminaron de platicar ambos, comenzaron a reorganizarse. Basil A tenía la tarea de las computadoras centrales. Y distraer a los soldados en distintas áreas y en tiempos diferentes para que pareciera un día común pero con altos índices de intromisiones al área 51, ya sea por turistas, gente de televisión morbosa o simulacros planeados por el ejército. Y lo más importante, distraer a su hermana. Raiden tenía que sacar a Sunny, estar con ella todo el tiempo y no quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando llegara a la superficie, si las cosas no se complicaban, un camión militar saldría a las 10:05 am para llevarlos a una zona segura antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

12 horas más tarde Basil A se encontraba coordinando actividades mientras estaba conectada a un montón de cables que venían del techo en la habitación desde donde podía verse 9 sincronizando líneas de código con la computadora central.

Mientras tanto, Sunny comenzaba a sentirse sola en la infinidad de sus pensamientos mientras decodificaba a memoria las últimas líneas del día. Pensaba en Raiden, en lo que le había prometido.

\- He venido para sacarte de este lugar –

Ella lo había pensado muchas veces y cuando el pronunció esas palabras, ella no pudo evitar esconder su felicidad. De pronto una alarma sonó en su cabeza, mientras permanecía inmóvil, indicándole que su nivel de decodificación y traslado de línea de código se había visto disminuido drásticamente, esa era la primera vez que le pasaba y la alarma la había asustado un poco. Sunny trato de enfocarse otra vez en el interminable espacio en código binario y la alarma desapareció sin ningún aviso. Ella se sentía tan sola en un espacio tan grande que podía sentir que su cuerpo no estaba en una silla de laboratorio, sino volando en el vasto e infinito universo que en ocasiones le gustaba mirar por su computadora dentro de su habitación.

Raiden por su parte, esperaba que la puerta principal donde había dejado a Sunny, se abriera para así llevársela. Tenía la Katana en la mano derecha bien empuñada y una fila larga de granadas electromagnéticas en la otra. Estaba a punto de entrar por la fuerza pero recordó las instrucciones de Basil A.

\- No seas impaciente y espera el momento preciso. Tú debes saber lo que significan esas palabras –

Pero los segundos le parecieron una eternidad mientras esperaba que el reloj digital, que le había puesto Basil A en su pecho, marcara la hora de salida y le indicara con un bip que podía iniciar con la misión de extracción.

\- ¡Vamos, maldito reloj! ¡Muévete más rápido! –

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	10. Apoyo aéreo

**¡10mo! **

Para los que aún siguen leyendo, espero sean pacientes, pronto llegaremos a la mitad de mi fanfic que espero les este gustando.

* * *

**Prologo:** Basil A recurre a Otacon y Snake para ayudare a Raiden a salir del área 51

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Apoyo aéreo

Basil A se conectaba con todas las centrales a las que podía accesar y realizaba cálculos a una velocidad inimaginable para poder controlar todas las acciones que le había prometido a Raiden. Sus conexiones neuronales eran de última tecnología y podía con el trabajo sin ningún problema, pero se preguntaba si su cerebro sería capaz de controlar semejantes datos a pesar de los daños que le había hecho su hermana. Si se le olvidaba aunque sea la más mínima instrucción que había dado a los sargentos, capitanes, soldados y todos los demás por códec, el plan se vendría abajo y los descubrirían.

Se comunicó con Boris también, él era amigo de ella desde la infancia y le pidió apoyo en la superficie para cuando Raiden saliera del lugar. Boris no se negó y se hizo cargo de todo lo que podía.

Luego cuando ella encontró un hueco de tiempo suficiente, pensó en un plan alternativo y pidió apoyo a una señal aérea. El avión pertenecía a Philanthropy. Donde Otacon y Snake muy probablemente se encontrarían.

\- Aquí Akiko, nombre clave: Basil A. Solicitamos refuerzos, ¡Otacon me escuchas! –

El Nomada sobrevolaba a una altura de 35.000 pies a las afueras de Manhattan. Y Snake fumaba un cigarrillo a horas tempranas de la madrugada, mientras Otacon dormía plácidamente en el teclado de su computadora. Cuando el llamado entró por primera vez. Snake se acercó y presionó el botón del intercomunicador, al mismo tiempo que despertaba a Otacon y éste trataba de colocarse sus lentes.

\- ¿Quién solicita refuerzos? – Snake no lograba ver a nadie por el monitor – Otacon, ¿Qué le pasa a la pantalla? –

\- ¿!Uh!?, nada Snake, es una llamada del área 51 vía frecuencia baja, por eso no puedes ver nada –

Basil A había escuchado todo y los interrumpió.

\- Es urgente que se presenten como apoyo aéreo fuera del hexágono de radiofrecuencia detectable del área 51, hacia el norte –

\- ¿Para qué nos quieren allí? Akiko – Otacon no entendía del todo y pidió explicación

\- Es una larga historia, pero ahora pido su apoyo para sacar a Raiden del lugar por vía aérea a las 12:45 am de hoy, llevará una niña con él –

\- ¿Una niña?, no me digas que – Snake de inmediato paró oreja

\- Sí, es la hija de Olga Gurlukovich –

Otacon y Snake se sorprendieron cuando la mujer del códec les informaba todo sobre la misión aérea. Ellos de inmediato respondieron y pusieron rumbo hasta el estado de Nevada.

La preparación implicaba grandes esfuerzos para ser indetectables, y como era el área 51, Snake optaría por transportarse vía terrestre para no poner en peligro al Nomada, que era su única casa. Basil A les había dado las indicaciones de la misión, ellos no están del todo de acuerdo en cómo debían proceder, así que ellos armaron su propio plan con el mismo desenlace que el plan que Basil A. Así ambas partes se había puesto de acuerdo y al final quedaron cómodos con los acuerdos.

\- Raiden había prometido a Olga salvar a su hija, pero no creí que fuera tan estúpido como para involucrarse en el área 51 – Snake no podía imaginar si quiera como había conseguido entrar

\- Quizá consiguió contactos durante todos estos años de ausencia, ¿No crees? – Otacon revisaba que todo se encontrara bien para la misión

Snake se recargó en el helicóptero del Nomada y prendió un puro para tratar de entender la situación y poder tranquilizarse un poco. Tomó una bocanada de humo y la soltó muy rápido. Luego comenzó a toser.

\- Trae a una niña, eso hace la misión más peligrosa, Otacon – él no sabía que pensar – no sabemos en qué condiciones estén los dos – comenzó a preocuparse y volvió a darle otra fumada al puro

\- Bueno, es Raiden. Seguro que sabrá arreglárselas –

\- Eso espero, por que salir de esa base no va a ser sencillo para él solo. Por qué así lo está haciendo. Y nuestra única misión es esperarlo para sacarlos lejos del lugar –

Otacon y Snake no sabían nada de Raiden desde hace 4 años, ellos sólo supieron que algo había sucedido entre él y Rose, pero no se enteraron de la historia completa. A Snake se le dieron órdenes de buscarlo por parte de Cambell días después de su desaparición y sólo logró encontrar a Rose. Pero a Raiden, él simplemente no había dejado rastro alguno. Que a Snake le pareció algo digno de felicitar pero también tonto por su parte.

\- Ese muchacho sí que sabe esconderse y luego aparece como si hubiera salido de entre la tierra – el comenzaba a sentir impotencia.

Otacon jamás había visto a Snake hablar en voz alta para sí mismo, pero no lo vió extraño. El supuso que Snake estaba tan sorprendido como él después de lo que pasó en New York en el 2009. Y de inmediato recordó como Raiden y Snake habían ayudado a rescatar a su hermana ahora muerta.

\- ¿Estas llorando Otacon? – Snake salió de sus pensamientos

\- No, es nada Snake, tu prepárate, llegaremos en menos de 1 hora -

Otacon se aproximó a su computadora y tecleó algunos comandos de acceso directo que después abrieron una ventana con la fotografía de su hermana. Él se limpió sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter y se dispuso a trabajar en lo había comenzado.

\- Debo revisar si todo está bien, Snake. Tu soló prepárate –

Al cabo de 40 minutos de vuelo, el Nomada había llegado a su destino sin ser detectado. Otacon dió la indicación a Snake para que saltara del avión. Snake guardó el cigarrillo en un pomito metálico, lo metió en una bolsita de tela en el pecho, lo cerró y comenzó a correr a la salida para después saltar. El Nomada sobrevolaba a baja altura y Snake rápidamente abrió el paracaídas, aterrizando minutos después de haber salido. Ya en tierra Snake comenzó a buscar un coche que le permitirá llegar al punto donde recogería a Raiden y a la hija de Olga.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	11. Con licencia para matar

**¡11vo! **

El verdadero Antón esta por mostrarse en este capítulo. Agradezco a mi hermano quien me ayudo a completar la personalidad de este personaje. Lector atento, espero sea un personaje del cual te gustaría ver en un futuro en esta historia, porque así será.

* * *

**Prologo:** Rose es atormentada por Antón, quien trata de deshacerse de Raiden de una buena vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Con licencia para matar**

\- Ese hombre es una marioneta Rose, no sabes lo que te espera si decides casarte con él –

Rose no pronunció palabra alguna para no alterar a Antón ese día que la había acompañado a su departamento a la fuerza. La Señora March no se había dado cuenta de nada a pesar de que Rose hizo todo lo posible por darle algunas señales de que se encontraba con un hombre potencialmente peligroso. Antes de que ellos entraran a los departamentos, Antón la había interceptado mientras regresaba a casa, justo antes de bajarse del Taxi. Y después de que pagó 10 dólares de 8 que le había costado el viaje, el taxista arrancó el coche sin darle el vuelto, porque Antón ya la tenía amenazada con pistola en mano desde antes que se bajara.

\- ¡Señora, bájese del taxi yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! – y el taxista había acelerado quemando llanta.

Una vez en el departamento, cuando se encontraban sólos, Antón la había amenazado de muerte varias veces si no terminaba de callarse la boca. Ella le colmó su paciencia diciéndole que llamaría a Jack si no se iba del lugar. Así que Rose había cometido el primer error que le costaría muy caro. Antón odiaba que Rose pronunciara el nombre de Jack frente a él.

Luego le pidió lo impensable para ella.

\- Hace unas semanas atrás – Antón se rascó la cabeza con la mano que tenía la pistola con silenciador– ¡Te pedí muy claro que le dijeras a ese hombre que habías abortado! ¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste!? -

Rose se estaba asustando y comenzó a marcar por teléfono lo más rápido que pudo. En instantes Antón ya estaba poniéndole mano encima para evitar que marcara a emergencias. Pero Rose no soportó su fuerza y soltó el teléfono, dejando que este callera al suelo. El aparato término deslizándose debajo del sillón para después perderse de la vista de ambos.

\- ¡Suéltame Antón! –

Rose lanzó un manotazo a la cara de Antón que había terminado con un grito de él. Cuando Rose vió la sangre brotar de su cara por los rasguñasos que le había hecho, corrió hasta el cuarto más cercano (el baño). Lo trabó con el seguro y se arrinconó hasta el fondo. Por primera vez pensó en por qué nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de poner un teléfono en ese lugar.

\- Jack, ¿Dónde diablos estás? –

Jack en esos instantes estaba terminando de comprar el anillo de compromiso para ella.

\- ¡Maldita perra, porque complicas las cosas! –

Antón ya enojado tiro del gatillo e hizo un gran agujero en la puerta del baño. La abrió de un empujón y comenzó a buscar a Rose. Quitó la cortina de la regadera y de inmediato la tomo de la muñeca lo más fuerte que pudo y la tiró al suelo. Giró a Rose para que quedara de boca abajo y puso el arma en su cabeza.

\- ¡Si te mueves, te mato! No me importa si me salgo de las normas de la puta misión –

Antón subió la falda de Rose hasta su cadera y bajo su calzoncillo para comenzar a violarla mientras le apuntaba con la pistola. Después, en algún segundo mientras Rose lloraba se dió cuenta que Antón había dejado la pistola en el suelo mientras seguía su maldad. De inmediato la tomó y logro apartar a Antón lejos de ella. Rose presiono el gatillo directo y la bala fué a dar en el estómago de él. Antón cayó sobre ella mientras la maldecía en voz alta. Él la tomo del cabello y le quitó la pistola de las manos. Luego logró darle un golpe en la cabeza hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Media hora más tarde, ella había despertado en el sofá de la sala con una gran mancha de sangre que pertenecía a Antón. Luego se incorporó lentamente y el violador la tomó de los cabellos, dejando su yugular al descubierto mientras un cuchillo permanecía quieto en su cuello.

\- Tu amorcito seguro no tarda en llegar, querida – su voz era agitada por la herida – He preparado una escenita en el baño, para que ahora le digas que abortaste. Sino lo haces bien, le planto un tiro en la cabeza cuando entre y te vea llorar. ¿Entendiste? –

A Rose no le quedó de otra más que asentar con la cabeza y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

Antón se había acomodado en la habitación principal donde podría ver perfectamente a Jack llegar. Y esperó durante dos cortos minutos.

Y cuando por fin vió a Jack entrar por la puerta, se agitó su corazón como nunca lo había hecho. Se mojó los labios con su propia saliva y acomodó el arma justo en la frente del novio mientras lo iba siguiendo con la mira cada vez que este se movía, hasta llegar a Rose.

\- El muy maldito trae pistola consigo. Si la perra se equivoca en lo que dice, le perforo la maceta con plomo – Antón pensaba para sí mismo

Pero Rose lo había hecho a la perfección y la escenita se veía perfecta desde donde Antón estaba vigilando. Cuando el anillo cayó al suelo, Antón sintió una gran amargura en su corazón. Él sabía que había destruido una vida en familia prometedora en todos los sentidos. Fue entonces, cuando recordó a su familia, a su hijo también que ahora descansaban en paz dos metros bajo tierra. Después de todo, en el pasado no muy lejano, él había tenido una familia feliz.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se había cerrado, salió deprisa de su escondite apuntando a Rose y después cayó de rodillas, para llorar junto con ella. Antón no sabía que demonio lo había poseído al hacer tal atrocidad, pero muy en el fondo le gustaba destruir todo lo que amaba.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	12. Salvarte es mi prioridad

**¡12vo! **

Supongo que no han de estar contentos con que el capítulo 12 allá tardado tanto. Bueno, bueno aquí esta, además se atravesaron las vacaciones, las cuales no las pase de maravilla pues me enferme y luego u-u el trabajo y luego, luego –O- la persona encargada de la corrección ortográfica no cumple a tiempo. XD estoy hecha un lio. A nadie le echaré la culpa, desde ahora he adelantado mucho con este trabajo y espero de verdad que tengan paciencia conmigo, la historia sí que se alargó o-o demasiado diría yo. XD ajajajaja. No hemos llegado ni a la mitad XD AJAJAJAJA XD ¬_¬ es enserio.

Me sirven de mucho sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo:

mary-chan gracias por tus comentarios, me animaron mucho el seguir con esto.

Sí que estoy hecha un lio de pensamientos. Bueno lean y diviértanse.

* * *

**Prologo:** Raiden se encuentra impaciente por entrar al área donde tienen a Sunny programando. Espera con impaciencia, hasta que el sonido del "BIP" se escucha.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Salvarte es mi prioridad**

El chico de cabellos rubios con la tira de granadas en una mano y la Katana de alta frecuencia en la otra se encontraba más decidido que nunca.

Luego el reloj comenzó la cuenta regresiva e hizo el sonido del "bip" que él esperaba. Basil A le había abierto las puertas del cuarto donde se encontraba Sunny y de inmediato los ojos de unas máquinas humanoides se dirigieron hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- ¡Violación de seguridad en área restringida!– alcanzó a decir uno

Raiden se movió rápido y lanzó dos granadas electromagnéticas hacia donde estaba un grupo de robots. De inmediato él se movilizó para cortarlos por el vientre. Cuando cayeron al suelo, él ya se había encargado de todos. Luego la mirada de Raiden se alzó para ver dos robots trepar las paredes de acero, simplemente no podía creerlo en verdad ¡Venían trepando por las paredes a gran velocidad! Luego se lanzaron contra Raiden y lograron golpearlo por el pecho. Raiden fue a dar al suelo y cuando volvió a incorporarse, observo que uno de ellos portaba la misma Katana que él tenía y lo invitó a combatir, mientras el otro permanecía en alerta constante con un arma.

El robot humanoide atacó primero, y logró hacerle la primera herida de combate en el hombro izquierdo. Raiden se enfureció y dió un salto directo hasta la máquina para rematarlo de un golpe. Pero el robot que portaba el arma disparó contra él para distraerle y Raiden esquivo las balas en el aire con ayuda de su Katana, después partió a la mitad la cabeza de del robot samurái. Unos segundos antes se había encargado del otro sin ningún esfuerzo.

Su respiración sonaba agitada cuando termino de matar a todos los robots que estaban en el área. Corrió hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde unos cables gruesos y largos se conectaban con un tubo gigante. Y debajo de ellos existía una burbuja con un cojincito blanco donde, se encontraba Sunny. Él se acercó y tocó la burbuja, está reacciono mandando señales de color azul en un laberinto de señales por toda la circunferencia como si fueran ramificaciones de un árbol. Después comprendió que eran microcircuitos translucidos que se iluminaban al tocarlos.

\- ¿¡Sunny me escuchas!? Soy Raiden, ¡Debes despertar Sunny! –

El amplio espacio que la invadía era tan hermoso y lleno de conocimiento que a ella le maravillaba. Ahí dentro, podía hablar con doce personas diferentes a las que Sunny ayudaba. Y cada una de ellas quería cambiar el mundo para hacerlo mejor con la programación que ella estaba por completar. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de Raiden llamarla, ella se sintió atraída de inmediato, que envió sus pensamientos hacia otro lado. Y pensó en lo que en verdad quería en su vida. Ella deseaba tener amigos más que nada en este mundo. Amigos de carne y hueso.

Raiden no tuvo otra opción que cortar la burbuja con su Katana. Comenzó por cortar unos soportes que sostenían la burbuja en la parte superior, y cuando lo hizo esta termino por caer al suelo sin tanto problema. Después termino por cortar un pedazo de la burbuja con un movimiento delicado con la Katana llamado –cuerda- para hacer un hueco en la esfera (cuerda es un término matemático para saber cuál es la distancia que existe entr dentro de una circunferencia de un circulo plano). Mientras Raiden trataba de sacar a la pequeña Sunny de su prisión informática se topó con otro obstáculo. Ella tenía un casco negro conectado a una terminal de servidores de computadora y muy probablemente también desde su cerebro. A Raiden no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en su instinto y decidió cortar sin dudar.

Casi de inmediato Sunny comenzó a respirar de forma frenética, luego a hiperventilarse y finalmente dejar de respirar. Sunny se había desmayado.

"Todo estará bien, mi niña"

-¿Dónde estoy? … ¡Mamá! –

En la oscuridad Sunny escucho la voz de su madre y sin previo aviso ella despertó, con la imagen de Raiden muy cerca de ella. Sunny no sabía que sucedía. Solo miraba muy débilmente como Raiden la tomaba y cargaba en sus brazos. Todo de pronto se puso muy cálido y ella sonrió, para después quedarse dormida.

Raiden luchaba para que Sunny volviera a respirar, la técnica de RCP (reanimación cardio-pulmonar) que le habían enseñado hace mucho por fin había dado resultado. Raiden sonrió cuando vio a Sunny abrir sus ojos y mirarlo. Luego el sonido del códec se escuchó.

\- Muy bien Raiden, ahora salgan del lugar – era Basil A que se comunicaba para alertar a Raiden

Raiden junto con Sunny dormida corrió por donde recordaba que se encontraba un elevador. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar las puertas se cerraron después de que un gran chillido se escuchó detrás de ellos. Sunny se despertó alertada y giro su cabeza sobre el hombro de Raiden para observar de qué se trataba. Casi de inmediato Raiden le siguió también. Ahora ambos miraban con asombro lo que les esperaba.

Los cables de donde Sunny había estado conectada comenzaban a moverse frenéticamente mientras se fusionaban con máquinas alrededor y después se disolvían en una masa oscura parecida al petróleo. Luego a gran velocidad la masa comenzó a girar hasta concentrarse en una esfera oscura y perfecta con bruma a su alrededor. El gas oscuro se hizo cada vez más incoloro hasta que la masa ya no podía distinguirse. Luego seis puntos rojos brillantes se asomaron de entre del gas oscuro y fue entonces cuando Raiden fijo la mirada en un enorme animal dentro de ese gas que lo hizo retrocedes un poco. Era terrorífico.

\- ¿! Que es eso Raiden!? – Sunny se aferró al pecho de Raiden

La bestia de seis ojos cubierta por gas oscuro comenzó despegar unos cuantos metros sobre nivel del suelo. Después comenzó a hablar.

\- Violación de seguridad primaria. Programador numero 9 no encontrado en la terminal – y la bestia comenzó a escanear el lugar con un láser infrarrojo muy rápido– Sujeto no identificado portando al programador número 9, rastreo completo. Órdenes para exterminar liberadas –

La bruma oscura alrededor de la bestia comenzó a emanar largos tentáculos amorfos que carcomían las paredes del techo mientras se arrastraban a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Raiden se movió con precisión casi inhumana, esquivando los golpes para que no hiriera a Sunny. Mientras le atacaban trataba de buscar una salida o un lugar donde ocultarse.

\- ¡Raiden, déjame aquí! ¡Ese monstruo me quiere a mí, tú olvídate de esto y vete! –

Sunny no pudo evitar tener miedo y comenzó a forcejear contra Raiden para tratar de que él la soltara.

Mientras Raiden, la contenía con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No me hagas más difícil esto Sunny. Mi prioridad ahora, es salvarte – dijo mientras uno de los tentáculos de gas oscuro casi lo golpeaba

\- ¿Sunny? –

\- Si, ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora. ¿Te gusta? –

Sunny abrazó fuertemente a Raiden y no pudo evitar sentirse importante para alguien desde el momento en que él había pronunciado su nuevo nombre. Era un nombre humano y no un simple número. Le había gustado tanto que le dio la impresión de que lloraría frente a él. Mientras la salvaba, pero se contuvo.

\- Creo que puedo detenerlo, Raiden – Sunny pensó en algo

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? Ahora tengo que ponerte a salvo mientras veo como deshacerme de esa cosa –

\- ¡No me estás escuchando! Si me conecto a la terminal de la computadora central podre inhabilitar sus funciones principales para que puedas causarle daño y así podremos salir de aquí –

Sunny le indicó a Raiden dónde podía conectarse para que la dejara en ese lugar, mientras el hacía todo lo posible por distraer a ese monstruo que estaba formándose en la bruma negra.

\- Yo te cubro Sunny –

\- Raiden – ella lo detuvo y luego lo miró fijamente mientras la dejaba en el suelo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Raiden tenía prisa

\- Gracias -

Raiden le sonrió y por fin le dio la espalda para alejarse lo más que podía de ella.

\- ¡Por aquí, bestia estúpida! –

Hace ya rato que Raiden trato de comunicarse con Basil A, pero la comunicación se había cortado. Y se olvidó por completo del códec durante esa batalla.

De pronto uno de los tentáculos de gas dio directo en el pecho de Raiden, lanzándolo hasta la pared, la Katana que llevaba en la mano la había soltado mientras el golpe lo llevo hasta los aires chocando recto con la pared en la que ahora se estaba sosteniendo para levantarse. Poco después sin Raiden se recuperara del golpe, la bestia lo había arremetido con otro golpe directo en la cabeza. Lo que lo hizo caer como un muñeco directo al suelo.

\- Sujeto no identificado, violación de seguridad. Alerta roja –

\- Je je je, es lo único que sabes decir maquina estúpida – Raiden arrojo algo de sangre al suelo mientras se levantaba de forma temblorosa

El gas oscuro comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Raiden y este lo había paralizado de inmediato.

\- ! No puedo respirar! – dijo Raiden en sus pensamientos

Mientras el permanecía inmóvil algo horripilante se acercaba a él. Una forma oscura, parecida a un reptil mecánico comenzaba a tomar forma de entre el gas oscuro. La burbuja que antes parecía petróleo, se había desbordado sobre ese reptil mecánico que ahora se acercaba a Raiden con paso lento.

La mandíbula y esos ojos rojos brillantes hicieron en Raiden un shock a primera vista. Los ojos alargados se parecían a los de una mosca, (por lo menos en composición, solo que estos eran más pequeños) mostraban perfectamente el diseño de panal en colores rojos y negros de forma malvada. Además comenzaba a formarse algo que parecía ser una capa gruesa en su cabeza que se combinaban con los seis puntos rojos que había visto antes. Y comenzaron a parpadear en tiempos diferentes.

\- Pero ¿Que rayos es eso? – dijo Raiden al no comprender como o de donde estaba formándose

Las extremidades se formaron y un torso comenzó a tejerse frenéticamente ante él. Por fin una capa negra terminó de envolverlo en el pecho. Y después cayó al suelo haciendo retumbar el lugar por el peso. Raiden comenzó a ponerse nervioso, preguntándose sobre qué era lo que haría a continuación.

Sunny mientras, trataba de buscar los cables que tenía que conectar para conectarse a los servidores.

\- Yo te ayudaré Raiden –

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

Dejen sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia.

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica


	13. Zeta Reticuli

**¡13vo! **

… mejor lo dejo para el final XD

* * *

**Prologo:** Sunny hace todo lo que puede para ayudar a Raiden, pero ella aún es muy pequeña. ¿Qué rayos puede hacer una niña de 7 años?

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Zeta Reticuli**

La niña de cabellos platinados había logrado comunicarse con la computadora central. Pero ella no podía acceder después de casi todos sus esfuerzos por encontrar la contraseña correcta. A ese ritmo serían pan comido para la bestia mecánica que se había formado. Terminaría por matarlos a los dos. Al cabo de varios minutos logró encontrar la forma de esquivar a la barrera de seguridad y termino ingresando a la red privada del área 51 sin ningún problema. Ahora buscaría el puente informático que guiaba a los datos de la bestia.

\- ¡ Raiden he ingresado… - pero la impresión no la dejo continuar con la frase. Vio a su amigo atrapado en uno de los tentáculos de la bestia que ahora había tomado una forma más humanoide.

Pronto una voz de mujer se hizo presente no muy lejos de donde Sunny se encontraba.

\- Es un excelente día, para probar mi última creación, soldado – Namiko había aparecido con una gran sonrisa – su nombre es Zeta Reticuli. Veremos quién gana esta batalla, ¡Zeta, suéltalo! -

La bestia mecánica que se había formado frente a Raiden había caído con algo de estilo terrorífico, que le helo la piel en ese instante. Zeta lo miraba y sus tentáculos de gas oscuro comenzaban a moverse a una velocidad que Raiden nunca había visto antes. Raiden había contraatacado como podía y, de pura suerte no logró hacerle daños mayores. Solo incontables rasguños que le sangraban y ardían. Luego se enfocó nuevamente en Zeta, cuando vio que este se acercaba de nueva cuenta, ya lo había paralizado y asfixiando con el gas oscuro.

Ahora que lo había soltado, inhaló muy fuerte para después incorporarse a la batalla. Busco con los ojos su Katana y no la encontró por ningún lado.

\- ¿Buscabas esto? – Namiko había tomado la Katana de Raiden en algún momento y ahora se la mostraba – Tómala soldado, pero no te servirá de nada – ella lanzó la Katana al aire para que Raiden la atrapara mientras caía.

Raiden obediente tomo la Katana adelantándose a Zeta y tratar de matar a Namiko, pero este interfirió muy rápidamente con una transformación y en cuestión de milésimas ya había impedido la acción de Raiden. Namiko aprovecho para salir corriendo del lugar y dejar que su creación se encargara de todo.

Zeta había lanzado su brazo derecho transformado en un pico el cual dio directo con la Katana de Raiden. Ambas herramientas chocaron entre si lanzando chispas mientras se rosaban por la fuerza de ambos. La potencia que Zeta había aplicado fue demasiada en comparación a la de Raiden y este no logró encontrar un punto de apoyo para mantenerse firme, haciendo que se tambaleara y retrocediera del alcance de Zeta. Pero el descuido de Raiden terminó con una herida en su hombro izquierdo gracias a la velocidad de Zeta. La bestia le había perforado el hombro de Raiden.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah! – Raiden gritó con furia

Raiden soltó la Katana de su mano, sintió que algo le había atravesado y quemado al mismo tiempo. Luego vio que la herida era más profunda de lo que había imaginado, le sangraba incontrolablemente. Se llevó la mano derecha directo al brazo de Zeta hecho una lanza afilada. El soldado trataba de sacarla pero ni se movía ni un solo milímetro.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Maldita maquina estúpida! ¡Hija de toda…! – le gritó

Zeta aparto rápidamente su lanza y contemplo a Raiden en el suelo, este sangraba y se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Zeta no comprendía nada de lo que le decía y dio la orden a su brazo para que comenzara a desfigurarse y tomar la forma de un brazo completo. Luego inicio una conversación con Raiden con sonidos muy parecidos al metal frotándose entre sí hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

\- Je je je, no sabes hablar estúpida máquina del demonio – Raiden trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer al suelo. Esta vez casi sintió que en verdad podría desmayarse del dolor.

Zeta dirigió su brazo hasta el cuello de Raiden, lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo y comenzó a presionar muy fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Sunny encontró una terminal en toda la información de la red que parecía inaccesible, una vez que logró entrar, con algo que había aprendido al ver un documental sobre extraterrestres por internet, desde que Raiden le platico de ellos dentro de su cuarto en el área 51. El documental trataba el tema sobre el origen de seres de otro mundo y, se daba la conclusión que ellos provenían de una estrella lejana llamada Zeta Reticuli. Y ¡EUREKA! De un momento a otro Sunny tenía acceso total a la información de esa creatura con la que ahora peleaba Raiden. Así que se dispuso a leer rápidamente algunos informes para generar líneas de código complejas que pudieran alterar los sentidos de la bestia que atacaba a Raiden.

\- Yo te ayudaré Raiden, es una promesa – Sunny sabía que podía hacerlo desde el momento en que él le había puesto ese nombre.

Cuando por fin termino, una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Y finalmente probó sus líneas de código en un simulador de Zeta y al poco rato las había enviado por la red para modificar la programación existente de Zeta. A los pocos segundos escucho un chillido metálico pero parecido al de un animal herido.

Las manos de Raiden desde hace veinte segundos que se habían debilitado y caído por la falta de aire, su mente comenzaba a volverse un lienzo en blanco y sus ojos cerrarse por la falta de oxígeno. Fue hasta que cayó al suelo cuando pudo regresar en sí, con una gran bocanada de aire regreso al juego. Sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar un fuerte chillido molesto por un ruido que provenía de una mancha negra que lograba ver mientras trataba de abrir bien sus ojos llorosos. Se percató, ya después, que era Zeta el que chillaba demasiado fuerte y quien retrocedía con sus manos en su cabeza. Agitando todo su cuerpo como si algo estuviera controlándolo desde otro lugar. Y recordó a Sunny.

Zeta trataba de luchar contra las instrucciones contradictorias que Sunny le enviaba con las líneas de código modificadas. Hasta que cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con unas bolas que había formado en sus manos. Raiden se había levantado mareado y algo debilitado mientras tomaba la Katana y trataba de escuchar a Sunny diciéndole algo desde la distancia. Luego sus oídos recobraron el volumen normal.

\- ¡Ahora es cuando Raiden! – grito Sunny con todas sus fuerzas

El soldado empezaba a recuperarse. Apretó el mango de la Katana y sin dudarlo la deslizo con fuerza hasta la cabeza de Zeta. Y el corte le partió en dos el metal grueso que lo cubría. Pronto, Raiden quedo perplejo por lo que había debajo de la piel mecánica de Zeta.

La doctora Namiko era muy buena en lo que hacía, realmente buena. Ella desde muy pequeña sabía su propósito en la vida, su destino.

\- Crearé vida a partir de algo ya existente y la mejorare – se decía muchas veces

Su primera misión en el área 51, ya como doctora genetista y mecánica calificada, se dio gracias a un fallido experimento que después se conoció como - El Incidente Ovni de Roswell- .

Pero en realidad se trataba de un experimento para espiar a la Unión Soviética y, solo se disfrazó el proyecto para no generar sospechas. Después de estos hechos y todas las calumnias que se generaron, ella pudo lograr lo impensable gracias al material que se fusiono en ese entonces a unas grandes temperaturas, cuando un objeto extraño callo del espacio. Después se dio cuenta de que había encontrado materia oscura contenida en ese material disperso por el desierto.

Luego, en su laboratorio, pudo aislarlo y contenerla en partículas visibles, que al combinarlas con otras partículas existentes podían crear masas más complejas que ya existían en nuestro entorno, y después pudieran transformarse en un componente sólido y fuerte. Con el tiempo lo perfeccionaría y permitiría que la materia oscura pudiera ser programable para así darle instrucciones.

Era un plan grandioso hasta que ella se forzó a usarlo para evitar que 9 desapareciera de su vista y terminar muerta por Los Patriotas. Después de todo, ella, junto con Los Patriotas se habían puesto de acuerdo para crear a Zeta, para eso lo habían creado. Para proteger y mantener la integridad de 9, además de impedir que muriera muy joven. Cuando Zeta se auto programó, obteniendo casi control por sí mismo, pudo acompañar a 9 mientras la mantenían en esa burbuja, cumpliendo los deseos de la niña y de Los Patriotas al mismo tiempo. Su finalidad era solo ayudarla y extender la vida de la niña lo más que pudiera.

Cuando la Katana había partido el metal en la cabeza de Zeta, Raiden alcanzo a ver una cabeza humana, con la única diferencia que no poseía rostro alguno. Más bien una esfera cortada a la mitad con un espacio lleno de estrellas y un hueco por donde corrían líneas fluorescentes parecidas a un laberinto.

\- ¡Pero que RAYOS! –

En medio de todo ese vació, se encontraba contenido en una burbuja transparente, un componente acuoso, de color negruzco de donde emanaba electricidad hacia todas direcciones. Para Raiden era algo que nunca había visto, en ningún lugar, de tantos que había estado. Y observo con detenimiento por unos segundos y, de pronto se sintió perdido, pesado y después, totalmente solo. Sus ojos y su mente se perdieron en el infinito espacio tiempo del universo.

Sunny al ver que Raiden no se movía ni reaccionaba a lo que ella le gritaba, decidió correr hasta donde Raiden se encontraba.

\- ¡Raiden, debes darle en esa esfera que tiene dentro de su cabeza! – Basil A comenzó a decirle – ¡Raiden, háblame! –

Sunny tomo el Códec de Raiden.

\- Basil A, Raiden no se mueve, algo le pasa. ¡Tengo miedo Basil A! – comenzó a temblar

\- ¿9?, no mires al rostro de Zeta Reticuli por nada del mundo, me escuchas 9. Trata de mover a Raiden de ese lugar y aléjense lo más que puedan de ahí –

Sunny hizo todo lo que podía con Raiden pero este no contestaba y mucho menos se movía. Sunny no lo sabía, pero Raiden había viajado ya muy lejos de su propia mente, perdido en sus pensamientos y muy, pero muy dentro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Raiden? ¿Qué te pasa? – y Sunny lo miro a la cara

La pequeña Sunny quedo impactada, como si se tratara de una pesadilla, ella miro el rostro de Raiden y este no tenía rostro alguno, sino un hueco oscuro y una esfera rodando a alta velocidad, como queriendo salir de su órbita en cualquier momento. A Sunny le pareció un átomo a una escala gigantesca. Lo que había visto Raiden antes, ahora Sunny lo veía en él y en Zeta también. Era como un espejo sin fin. Y esa idea a Sunny le producía mucho miedo.

\- ¡No los mires por mucho tiempo 9! – Basil A la había sacado de ese estado leve de shock – Debes ser fuerte 9, si quieres salir de este lugar, debes ayudar a Raiden. Me entiendes *-Sunny-* -

Sunny reacciono al escuchar su nombre directo de Basil A y tomo las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse en el mundo real.

\- Sabes qué pasa cuando miras a Zeta Reticuli en su forma más pura, 9 –

Era la voz de Namiko que se aproximaba por la puerta principal que ya se había abierto. Sunny por la impresión, abrazo y se ocultó detrás de las piernas de Raiden.

\- Te consumirá como lo está haciendo con ese soldado y como lo ha hecho con todos con los que ha peleado, pues es de eso con lo que se alimenta. Zeta come todos los recuerdos, emociones y vida de las personas. Porque al final, querida niña, todos somos materia oscura –

Namiko se había acercado demasiado a Sunny, pero ignoro por completo a la pequeña. Dirigió su atención a Raiden. Y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla delicadamente.

\- Me pregunto, ¿En que se transformara tu nuevo amigo? "Sunny". Él te puso ese nombre ¿No? – ella la miraba de forma fría – Es un nombre estúpido para una genio ¿No crees? -

Sunny se aferró a Raiden y comenzó a temblar. El miedo que sentía no la dejaba reaccionar.

* * *

Para los que se estén preguntando sobre el nombre de este capítulo, pues se debe a esas historias de Ovnis que me veo de vez en cuando por la tele o por el internet. En ocasiones daban mucho miedo y siempre me preguntaba de donde rayos sacan tantas historias. Y luego se me vino a la mente una constelación lejana llamada Zeta Reticuli de donde se creen que vienen los grislis. Gracias Discovery XD por ayudarme a armar mi capitulo mientras moría del dolor de garganta.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

Dejen sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia.


	14. Misión Cumplida

**¡14vo! **

O.O me quede sin nada que decirles.

* * *

**Prologo:** Zeta Reticuli es puesto a prueba con los sentimientos de Raiden.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Misión Cumplida**

Zeta Reticuli trataba por todos los medios de encontrar un pasado existente en ese hombre. Sus recuerdos eran tan escasos, confusos, revueltos y llenos de sufrimiento. No comprendía nada de lo que ese hombre le decía, hablaba muy rápido y todo eso, comenzó a frustrarlo. Parecía como si en momentos le hubieran robado parte de él y otros se los hubieran inventado. Era un soldado con y sin pasado al mismo tiempo. Pero quizá, si Zeta, tuviera tiempo, sería capaz de comprender, pero ahora sentía mucho dolor. Dolor que provenía de ese hombre sin pasado y recuerdos tristes. Zeta aclamaba por que Raiden le dejara en paz y se fuera de su mente.

\- Si tú me querías aquí, en tu terreno. ¡Aquí morirás! ¡Porque yo salvare a esa niña! –

Después comenzaron a llegar imágenes a Zeta de una forma impresionante, hasta que se detuvo el recuerdo como en una cinta de video.

\- ¡Aborte Jack! –

La cinta se atrasó y regresaba a su estado normal una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Zeta. Semejante a una película que se había quedado ciclada en una escena con una noticia espantosa.

\- ¡Aborte Jack! … ¡Aborte Jack! … ¡Aborte Jack! –

Y sintió un dolor inimaginable.

La pequeña 9 que siempre lo visitaba cada semana lo hacía enormemente feliz. Su misión era sencilla, hacer que la niña creciera normal dentro del área donde lo tenían confinado desde el incidente de Roswell.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy número 9? – le pregunto

\- Si te lo contara, no entenderías nada de lo que digo –

Y cuánta razón tenía. En los años que llevaba allí jamás entendió los sentimientos humanos. Fue únicamente programado para provocar destrucción y caos.

Pero ese día, con ese soldado bajo sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentir algo que jamás había sentido.

\- ¿Cómo le llaman, los humanos a esto? – Zeta quedo confundido por un momento y después encontró la palabra correcta

\- **DESESPERACIÓN** -

Los signos vitales de Zeta comenzaron a acelerarse y envió la mente de Raiden, al lugar donde pertenecía.

Namiko y Sunny comenzaron a retroceder después de que Zeta comenzó a emanar destellos de luz incandescentes que provenían de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldición! la materia oscura se volvió inestable, tengo que salir de aquí – Namiko corrió por su vida dejando a Sunny

Basil A que se encontraba en el códec y observando desde un lugar seguro, se desconectó de todo lo que estaba operando y rompió el vidrio de la sala de comunicaciones con su cuerpo metálico. Dio un salto gigantesco hasta donde se encontraba Sunny y la tomo en brazos para llevarla lo más lejos que pudiera del Zeta.

Sunny que no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, pues las cosas pasaron muy rápido, alcanzo a ver una gran luminiscencia blanca que poco después la ensordeció y cegó.

\- No, ¡Raideeeen! – ella ya se encontraba lejos de su amigo – grito Sunny lo más que pudo mientras alzaba su mano hasta donde él se encontraba.

Al poco rato, todo se intérneselo en tonalidades blancas y negras. El piso del área 51 donde se encontraban termino con un gran hueco hasta la parte superior. Los que se encontraban fuera habían quedado asombrados por la magnitud de la explosión que logro expandirse miles de metros hacia el cielo.

Cuando Sunny pudo abrir sus ojos, comenzó a llorar. Y cuando se calmó solo un poco se dio cuenta de que Basil A se encontraba protegiéndola entre sus brazos.

\- Basil A – Sunny tambaleo a Basil A pero ella no respondió después de que lo intentara varias veces – ¡No! ¡Basil A! ¡No me dejes! Aquí… sola -

Basil A había hecho una coraza de metal alrededor de ellas para protegerse, pero la cyborg no tuvo mucha suerte. La luminiscencia de la explosión había llegado a sus circuitos y eso por fin la había matado.

Cuando Sunny salió de la coraza de metal, la destrucción se hizo evidente. Los destellos blancos y negros que salieron de esa bestia, habían hecho todo eso. La mitad de las paredes ya no estaba y parte del edificio tampoco. Muchas chispas de cables destrozados habían producido algo de fuego y lo más importante. Sunny no lograba ver a Raiden por ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y logro tropezarse con uno de los cables y caer de rodillas. De inmediato sintió que algo la había rasguñado y cuando miro, sangre brotaba de su rodilla. Lloro sin control, un llanto ahogado a ratos. Cuando no pudo más se llevó sus manos a sus ojos y nariz para limpiarse todo lo que pudiera. Pero las lágrimas no le paraban de salir.

Cuando su esperanza era nula, se derrumbó y de inmediato alcanzo a escuchar algunas voces de soldados que se acercaban al lugar.

Sunny sabía que regresaría a su vida de todos los días, se dio cuenta que su lugar estaba aquí, en el área 51 programando para siempre y conversando con robots. Sin amigos. Y volvió a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, ahora en un llanto que le hizo gritar de impotencia.

\- ¿Por qué soy tan pequeña y miedosa? – tomo piedras y las aventó hacia donde había escuchado a los soldados hablar.

Y de pronto detrás de ella sintió que algo cálido la abrazaba.

\- Sunny, mi prioridad es salvarte. Te prometí que te sacaría de aquí pasara lo que pasara. Mi niña –

Ella volvió a escuchar su voz, la voz de Raiden. Y su llanto se convirtió en alegría. Lo abrazo tanto que juro que no lo soltaría nunca más. Raiden le sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Y él, pudo regalarle una sonrisa que para Sunny, le pareció muy tierna.

Poco tiempo después los soldados habían llegado.

\- ¡Raiden! ¡Los sacaremos de ahí cuanto antes! - Boris venía acompañado de más soldados, que lanzaban cuerdas para auxiliarlos desde algún lugar que permaneció intacto.

No muy lejos de ahí. Snake esperaba, recargado en el volante de un coche militar que había robado a unos soldados descuidados, que pasaban por el camino. Lo había hecho tan bien que decidió descansar mientras llegaba la hora de la huida. Pero no se escuchó nada por un largo tiempo. Hasta que un estruendo lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Todo se había vuelto oscuro y el haz de luz blanca que se dirigía al cielo lo cegó también. Mientras recapacitaba dio arranque a los motores mientras encontraba un cigarrillo en su bolsita del chaleco. Mientras manejaba a Snake se le cayó el cigarrillo en algún lugar del coche. Así que decidió olvidarse de él y pensar en la situación.

\- Ese Raiden, se está divirtiendo sin mí. ¡Cabrón! -

Se le ocurrió pensar que quizá se estaba armando una gran batalla por esos lugares. Y después de un rato, se acordó de las instrucciones de Otacon.

\- Debes permanecer en el lugar pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas –

Y Snake coloco el pie derecho en el freno hasta llegar al fondo, el coche dio una gran polvoreada y mejor comenzó a buscar el cigarro que se le había caído.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte Snake… Ya si no vez absolutamente nada, te retiras sin dudar. ¿Entendiste Snake? –

Claro que había entendido a Otacon, pero le daba curiosidad que era lo que estaba pasando por esos lugares. Así que volvió a acelerar el carro militar y simplemente entrar a la fuerza. Él no tenía planes de planes dejar al muchacho solo, y menos en un área tan resguardada.

Pero cuando iba en camino, alcanzo a divisar un automóvil como el de él acercarse a toda velocidad. De inmediato paso a la parte trasera del carro y dejo que la mira del rifle de francotirador se posara en el conductor del auto que se aproximaba.

De pronto las luces del coche a través de la mira del rifle se encendieron de forma intermitente.

\- Un mensaje – se dijo Snake, y comenzó a traducir - "Extracción del área exitosa, fase 1 completa" -

Snake se incorporó al volante para iniciar con la última fase. La camioneta militar se acercó y se estaciono por completo rápidamente. Snake vio a Raiden salir con una niña en brazos y él se sorprendió. ¡Raiden lo había logrado! Cosa que le sorprendió después de su desempeño hace años.

Raiden venia mal herido y la niña dormía plácidamente en sus hombros. Snake no pudo evitar pararse del coche y ayudarle con la niña.

\- ¡¿Snake?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! – Raiden se sorprendió al verlo

\- Sí, sí. ¡Ya sé que me veo viejo! Luego te cuento, debemos irnos de aquí -

\- Ella es Sunny. La hija de Olga. Ponla en el coche, ya te alcanzo, debo terminar algo – Raiden se alejó de Snake mientras detenía su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha y renqueaba de su pie izquierdo.

Snake dedujo que quizá traería una herida crítica y se dirigió al coche para dejar a Sunny en la parte trasera. Le acomodo el cinturón de seguridad y se subió al carro para esperar a Raiden.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver Boris? –

\- ¡Seguro, camarada! ¡Aquí nos separamos! Aun debo terminar aquí –

\- Spasiva Boris! – Raiden se despidió agradecido y subió al coche donde Snake lo esperaba y ambos carros tomaron su rumbo.

El Nomada sobrevolaba el área a una gran altura, poco después recibió el notificado de que tenía que recogerlos en pleno vuelo. El avión de Philanthropy engancho el coche militar y los levanto del suelo.

Sunny había permanecido dormida en el asiento trasero del coche con una cobija verde que Raiden había conseguido para ella.

\- Tenemos que atenderte esas heridas Raiden, ella estará bien – Snake quien no permanecía lejos se preocupó por el estado del rubio

Raiden se sentía cercano a Sunny. Pensó en que la protegería y que quizá podría adoptarla como su hija. Luego se acomodó un momento a lado de ella y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello plateado como lo haría un padre con su hija mientras dormía.

\- Enseguida voy, Snake –

\- Démosle tiempo. Quien sabe lo que les sucedió allá adentro a los dos – había dicho Otacon quien se acercó a Snake poco después de observar como Raiden trataba a Sunny

Ese mismo día, Sunny despertó por la noche y a su lado se encontraba Raiden durmiendo, ahora con sus heridas vendadas. Ella lo abrazo delicadamente y volvió a dormirse. Ese día de luna soñó que corría en una pradera verde donde ella era muy feliz. Y de pronto, se había tropezado con una roca y cayó al pasto húmedo. Se vio llorando en su sueño y logro divisar una mano que se extendía para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se sostuvo de esa mano y, está la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo. Alzo su mirada hacia arriba, observando la sonrisa que Raiden le había regalado después de sentirse triste. Y ambos jugaron hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte del mundo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

Dejen sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia.


	15. El sol en el cielo

**¡15! **

Llegamos a la mitad. Siiii, porfin! O.O con un accidente.

U.O el dia de hoy tengo un ojo rojo, pero estaré bien. Que Raiden me preste su bandita de la cabeza para cubrirme mi ojito XD

* * *

**Prologo:** El destino de Sunny se ve incierto.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – El sol en el cielo**

Desde que Snake y Otacon ayudaron a Raiden y a Sunny salir del área 51, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para todo el equipo a bordo del Nomada. Al poco tiempo, Campbell no tardó en comunicarse con la nave y así encontrar una respuesta del porque se habían estado arriesgando tanto mientras sobrevolaban el área de Grooom Lake (sinónimo dado al área 51).

\- Bonito título se han ganado muchachos. Grupo "Eco-terrorista" para ser más preciso – Campbell estaba molesto - Qué bueno que decidieron salir del país para facilitarme las cosas. Pero que no vuelva a pasar – se relajó un poco y prosiguió – Sin embargo, las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas, ahora ya se han convertido en los fugitivos más buscados del país ¡¿Qué diablos pensaban?! – Cambell que financiaba parte del Nomada por debajo de la mesa, permanecía hostil con Otacon

\- Debe entendernos. Recibimos una llamada del área 51 de una amiga. El asunto era delicado. Raiden se encontraba en ese lugar, tratando de rescatar a la hija de Olga Gurlukovich. Y pues, decidimos ayudar. No podíamos dejar al chico solo –

Hubo silencio por parte de Campbell solo unos segundos. Luego, él bajo el tono de su voz.

\- Ahora te vuelvo a llamar, por la otra línea –

Campbell colgó. Y al poco rato, volvió a comunicarse con el Nomada.

\- ¿Por qué no comenzaste por ahí Otacon? ¡Raiden! ¿Él, esta con ustedes? – Campbell se limpió la frente con un pañuelo

\- Si, aquí esta. ¿Quiere hablar con él? –

\- No, no. Dejémoslo para otro ocasión – comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – Es solo que la noticia es … -

Otacon escucho una voz que interrumpió a Campbell y de inmediato bajo el volumen de la comunicación al mismo tiempo que giraba el monitor hacia otro lado. Raiden que se encontraba no muy lejos, percibió un tono muy parecido a la voz de Rose. Otacon sorprendido observo a Raiden atento hacia él, mientras era interrumpido por Sunny. Luego se alivió que este no viniera corriendo para ver lo que sucedía.

Cuando Otacon miro el monitor, Rose serbia una taza de café a Campbell. Y ella lo saludo, para después salir del marco de la pantalla.

Campbell se percató que Otacon había bajado el volumen desde el Nomada y decidió escribirle un texto en un papel que tomo desde su escritorio y lo mostro en el monitor.

"Termínanos aquí Otacon, te enviare unos documentos más tarde. La situación es peligrosa ahora para seguir hablando"

Otacon colgó no muy animado. Ladeo su cabeza para ver a Raiden que ahora jugaba con Sunny. El simplemente rompió en llanto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Otacon – Raiden volvió a dirigirle la mirada

\- ¿Eh? ¡NO, NADA RAIDEN! – Otacon sonrió forzosamente – ES QUE, EL DORAMA QUE ME ESTOY MIRANDO, es muy triste -

Raiden tenía sus dudas, reconocía la voz de Rose donde fuera. Pero supuso que se trataba de su imaginación. Al fin de cuentas muchas personas podían tener el tono de voz parecido. Y decidió seguir atendiendo a Sunny.

\- En que nos quedamos –

Sunny recogía papel amarillo en el cual había dibujado algo durante la mañana. Y ahora se lo mostraba con algo de orgullo.

\- Hice este dibujo para los tres. Ahora te enseño – ella planchaba el papel en su vientre mientras Raiden la observaba con atención. Hasta que ella mostro su dibujo con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba personitas con su dedo índice - Este de aquí es Otacon, aquí esta Snake, esta algo gruñón, como siempre. Je, je, je. Y aquí estoy yo y tú –

\- Je je je. Peroooo ¿Por qué todos somos líneas con círculos, Sunny? – Raiden giro su cabeza hacia un lado. Le parecía algo simple el dibujo de Sunny

Sunny volteo su dibujo para verlo mejor y también ladeo su cabeza, arriba de las líneas y círculos estaban los nombres de todos. Después se rasco un poco la cabeza y cayó en la conclusión de que no era buena dibujando.

\- Olvida lo que dije, me gusta tu dibujo – tomo el dibujo de Sunny y le puso una tirita de cinta, se levantó para después pegarlo en un postecito delgado del Nomada – ahora te enseñare algo yo. Pon atención -

Sunny observo que Raiden tomaba otra vez su lugar y arranco una hoja que se encontraba entre el lote de hojas recicladas que, y comenzó a doblarla por la mitad, doblo una esquina y después realizo más dobleces. Ella se había perdido los pasos después del dobles número 5. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que hacía. Hasta que él le mostro en lo alto una figura de un patito cabezón.

\- ¡Wow, como hiciste eso! – Sunny nunca había visto una figura de origami – se parece al segundero que hay en la cocina. Ja, ja, ja -

Raiden le regalo el patito de papel y ella corrió para ponerlo en un pizarrón en el cuarto donde dormía. Después regreso para aprender a hacerlo y le llevo 8 intentos de patitos deformes para que por fin le saliera uno bien. Y Snake que los veía muy de cercas se animó a hablar.

\- Raiden, sí que sabes cómo entretener a los niños - Snake se quedó impresionado, él ni con miles de intentos podría lograr algo así

\- Cuando era un niño soldado, tenía que mantener a los otros niños ocupados en algo. Aprendí muchas cosas de las personas que iban y venían a los campamentos de concentración – Raiden seguía atendiendo a Sunny mientras contaba algo que había recordado en ese instante – George pensaba que si podía doblar papel, lograría hacer cualquier cosa – y comenzó a hacer más patitos para Sunny

\- Pues tenía razón, paciencia es la que ya no tengo. Además, serias un buen padre para cual… – Snake se detuvo de pronto

Raiden soltó las hojas de papel de inmediato. Su seriedad era evidente y Sunny también lo noto.

\- ¿Pasa algo Raiden? – Sunny se preocupo

\- Nada, sigue haciendo patitos… me tomare un descanso -

Raiden dejo a Sunny y se separó del grupo. Durante algunas horas no menciono oración alguna, ni cuando bajo para comer, ni siquiera a Sunny cuando esta le mostro todos los patitos que había juntado en una tirita de hilo. El solo se limitó a acariciar su cabecita y después se alejó. Snake sin embargo se sentía algo incómodo, y Otacon lo animo a que se acercara a consolar al muchacho, y poco a poco mientras lo seguía por los pasillos altos del Nomada, encontró el lugar adecuado para acercársele.

\- Este es el mejor lugar para observar las nubes y el sol de todo el Nomada – Snake se sentó junto Raiden y después agrego forzadamente – Raiden escucha, yo … -

\- No es tu culpa Snake – se limitó a contemplar el cielo mientras el sol permanecía quieto en la lejanía

\- Uff – Snake lanzo un suspiro – Claro que lo es Raiden – y se llevó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano directo a su boca – Al parecer dije algo que no debía muchacho, lo siento. Es solo que, si no cuentas lo que tienes dentro, Otacon y yo nunca sabremos qué es lo que te pasa. Así funcionan las cosas. Tú nos cuentas y nosotros veremos cómo te ayudamos – puso un brazo en el hombro de Raiden para que se sintiera apoyado – Ya que si no quieres hablar, yo mismo te lanzo fuera del Nomada. Y mira que no tengo lejos la puerta – él no quería decir eso y Raiden abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa

\- ¡¿Harías eso?! –

\- ¡No, claro que no, sabes que no! Je – el intento de Snake por hacer reír a Raiden fracaso, y luego pensó que lo había asustado – Pero lo que si haría es que no me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes que te sucede -

Otacon se había asomado de pronto por una de las puertas del pasillo y se recargo en una pared junto a la ventana.

\- Snake no es bueno con los sentimientos Raiden. Así que siéntete alagado de que él se allá disculpado –

Los recuerdos le recorrían la mente a Raiden. George quien lo había adoptado, en ocasiones se acercaba a él para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Y no se retiraba de ese lugar hasta que el soltara toda la sopa, como él decía.

Entonces, decidió contarles lo que paso años atrás, antes de que el desapareciera de la vista de todos. Lo que había pasado con su novia Rose. Que ellos dos esperaban a un bebé al cual cuidarían y amarían mucho. Y después su mundo se vino abajo. Rose le dio la noticia del aborto y el aún seguía buscando un motivo del por qué Rose hizo lo que había hecho con su niño. Con el cual serian felices los dos. Después simplemente, él se fue por órdenes de ella. En ese instante él se había ido como un cobarde, por lo menos así lo sentía. Le echó la culpa a sus acciones, había bebido alcohol durante el periodo que Rose permaneció embarazada y en muchas ocasiones llegaba en estado al departamento donde Vivian juntos.

\- Sin embargo, el alcohol me permitía olvidar gran parte de esos recuerdos que venían a mí mente de vez en cuando. Si tan solo, a ella le hubiera puesto más atención. Quizá eso jamás habría pasado –

\- Raiden no es tu culpa – Otacon interfirió

\- ¡Y tu como sabes! Seguro que le cause muchos problemas en ese entonces. Todo fue mi culpa, fui una carga -

Luego la historia continúo. Raiden no supo nada mas de Rose. Y termino hundiéndose cada vez más al alcohol, había pasado por una depresión fuerte en el que casi pierde la vida. Y pronto, por algún motivo, comenzó a viajar por todo el mundo, donde conoció a muchas personas que ayudo y rescato gracias a las habilidades que poseía. Mucha gente le confió su vida y otras más le ofrecían su casa para descansar a cambio de trabajo. Esa vida le gustaba mucho. Cuando el trabajo se terminaba o se quedaba solo, regresaba al alcohol sin basilar. Era un ciclo del cual no podía salir. Y un día, sin pensarlo ya se encontraba en el área 51 salvando a Sunny. Para después ser rescatado por Snake y Otacon.

\- Pero, entonces ¿Por qué no nos buscaste antes? Pudimos ayudarte en lo que fuera – Otacon permanecía fiel a su sentido de la justicia – No sabes cuantas veces, Snake te busco por todos lados. Inclusive llego el tiempo donde pensábamos lo peor -

\- Sabía que Snake me buscaba. Pero cada vez que estaba cercas de encontrarme, yo me escondía. Y lo siento. Lo hacía porque no quería ver a nadie. Aun siento que puedo causar daño a la gente que esta cercas de mi –

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Sabes a cuenta gente estuvimos contactando? Solo para que nos dieran una pista de dónde te encontrabas ¿Sabes a cuantos de nosotros nos preocupaste? Esa Rose de la que tanto hablas, también llego a nosotros buscándote. Al final tuvo que irse sin saber nada después de meses ¡Nos preocupaste a todos los que conoces y hasta los que no! – Otacon había estallado en sentimientos

Snake de inmediato comenzó a fumar.

\- Vasta Otacon. El no necesita de un padre que lo regañe, al menos no por ahora – Snake se puso de pie – Pero sí que tenías preocupada a esa chica. Sin embargo, cambiando de tema – Snake miro fijamente a Raiden – Esta esa niña llamada Sunny ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

\- La cuidaras ¿Verdad? – Otacon se puso a la defensiva

\- Tranquilo Otacon – Snake intervino

\- Quiero que ella sea feliz. Pero … –

\- Pero la vida que llevas no te dejara cumplir lo que sea que le prometas – Snake tomo una gran bocanada de cigarrillo – Ja, veo que no tienes las agallas. Quizá no mereces el título de Padre –

\- ¡Snake! – Otacon se sorprendió de las palabras de Snake

Raiden se levantó rápidamente y empujo a Snake hasta chocar contra una de las ventanas acorazadas del Nomada.

\- ¡Vamos muchacho! ¿Qué harás ahora? –

\- SI RAIDEN NO LA QUIERE. ¡YO LA ADOPTO! – Otacon en uno de sus intentos por calmar la situación – Ella lleva muy poco tiempo aquí. Además me recuerda a mi hermanita. Yo la adopto -

\- ¡Ahh, Otacon! – Snake se soltó de Raiden - Si me disculpan, iré a dormir – y se retiró sin más que decir mientras le enviaba una mirada desafiante a Raiden

\- Si tú no tienes las agallas para cuidar a Sunny. Yo me encargare de cuidarla – y Otacon se retiró solo para regresar dos segundos después – Si tú te la llevas Raiden, más te vale hacerla feliz – y termino por retirarse

Y al día siguiente, Sunny despertaba después de una noche sin haber soñado nada. Se levantó apresurada para abrir una persiana de una ventanita del Nomada y sus ojos se iluminaron por el resplandor del sol por la mañana. Le asombro ver el sol dibujado en el horizonte tan bien delineado y las nubes tan esponjosas que podía percibir todos sus colores cálidos moverse en el aire. Observaba todo tan detenidamente que después sintió el calor de los rayos del sol mientras calentaban su rostro de niña. Se estiro lo más que pudo hacia arriba y bostezo con fuerza, para sonreír una vez más.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

Dejen sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia.


	16. Hoja de papel

**¡16! **

Para este capítulo tuve que rehacerlo como 5 veces, por la narración que no me convencía. Por algún motivo termino de esta manera. Ademas para este capítulo necesitaba un dato importante de Raiden, del cual se darán cuenta después. Espero den con el. Y si me equivoco pues están en su derecho de mandarme un inbox a hikaru200518 para corregirme. XC

Ya pues a leer. XD

* * *

**Prologo:** Existen días tranquilos dentro del Nomada. El poder de una hoja de papel puede darle tranquilidad a una persona

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Acta responsiva Hoja de papel**

El Nomada toco tierra en Inglaterra dos unos días después de lo acontecido en el área 51. Era momento que Snake tomara la iniciativa para relajarse un poco, así que, , se ofreció llevar a Sunny lejos del avión para conocer Londres.

\- ¡Vamos Sunny! ¡Compraremos muchas cosas! – Snake estaba ansioso por salir

\- Pero, ¿Raiden no vendrá con nosotros? – Sunny vio a Raiden que se detenía en la puerta por donde ella había salido.

\- Creo que no. Pero que dices si por la noche salimos solo los dos – Raiden le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Sunny

\- ¿Uh?... Yo… yo n… – se sonrojo

\- No la confundas Raiden, apenas es una niña – en tono gruñón

\- Ja, ja, ja yo no hago nada. Solo la invite a salir –

\- ¡SI! – la pequeña dijo firme – ¡SI QUIERO! –

Snake y Raiden estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta tan precisa de Sunny. Y no les quedo más que reír los dos, dejándola ahora sí, un poco más confundida.

Mientras Snake y Sunny salían a conocer Londres, Raiden cerraba la puerta del Nomada muy lentamente observando a Snake tomar la mano de Sunny mientras se alejaban. Un gesto que le pareció agradable.

Una vez que la puerta cerró por completo, subió un piso más hasta donde Otacon programaba desde hace varias horas. Y tomo asiento en uno de las banquitas de metal mientras encontraba un momento para interrumpir a Otacon.

\- Crees que, ¿Podrías hacer unas cuantas llamadas? – espero que le respondiera

\- ¿Uh? ¿A dónde quieres que hable? – Otacon seguía programando con su entrecejo fruncido

\- Ummm, no tengo la menor idea, ¿Crees que sea posible registrar a Sunny como americana? –

\- ¿Te refieres a darle una carta de nacionalidad?, no veo cual sea el problema – Otacon dirigió su mirada a Raiden – tengo algunos contactos en relaciones exteriores. La puedo registrar pero es posible que tarde mucho tiempo el trámite oficial. Sabiendo que no tenemos muchos datos sobre ella – y se acomodó sus anteojos

\- No importa el tiempo. Además no quiero dejar a Sunny en la incertidumbre – busco las palabras para seguir hablando - Otacon, es que gustaría dejarle algo a Sunny antes de que me vaya a trabajar – Raiden se mostraba preocupado

\- Sí, comprendo. Por eso que pediste que aterrizáramos aquí. Pero ¿En verdad te iras? ¿Por qué no piensas decirnos a dónde? – pero Raiden no le contesto así que tuvo que seguir - Puedes quedarte con nosotros, eso ya te lo dijimos muchas veces. Pero ya que insistes tanto, no podemos detenerte en tus decisiones -

\- Hice una promesa Otacon, tengo que cumplirla. Por eso debo retirarme un tiempo. Pido disculpas si no lo menciono pero … –

\- No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos esa parte muy bien. Snake es soldado y yo, pues hago lo que puedo para ayudar. Y no se diga de ti – Otacon le dio la espalda a Raiden para teclear algo en la computadora – Sabemos que tienes cosas más importantes – eso ultimo no se escuchó bien

\- Yo no… –

\- No te preocupes. Ahora contacto a un amigo y después te tocara llenar muchos papeles –

Raiden no hizo más que esperar un momento pero no tardó mucho en interrumpirlo.

\- ¿Crees que… tú y Snake puedan hacerme un último favor? –

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Otacon atento a las palabras de Raiden decidió girarse en su silla para verlo cara a cara

\- Quiero que cuiden a Sunny mientras estoy fuera – se puso nervioso, era mucho pedir - Solo en lo que voy y vuelvo. Seguro que les pagare y enviare dinero para todo lo que necesiten –

\- Tranquilo Raiden – trataba de suavizar el momento – Seguro que la cuidaremos. Aquí estará mejor que tenerla en algún otro lugar donde no sepamos mucho – tomo sus anteojos y los limpio con su camisa sudada – Sunny de cierta forma, me recuerda a mi hermanita -

Raiden sabía sobre ese asunto. Sobre la hermana de Otacon muy bien. Él también la recordó mientras la salvaba de ese lugar inundado hace muchos años.

\- ¡Está bien Raiden! Cuidaremos de ella mientras terminas tus asuntos – Otacon se puso sus anteojos y comenzó a teclear en su computadora – Ya veras, ahora te doy una respuesta sobre la nacionalización que necesitas -

Raiden pensó que sería difícil que Otacon aceptara sus términos tan exigentes ya que disponía de muy poco tiempo de descanso.

\- Otacon –

\- ¿Uh? – esta vez no volteo a mirarlo

\- Gracias –

Y Otaku asintió con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aceptación.

Al cabo de dos horas, Otacon cedió la computadora a Raiden para que llenara algunos papeles de importancia y, pudiera enviarlos por red antes del atardecer. También aprovecho para hacerle saber a Big Mama que todo había salido bien y que por la madrugada saldría para allá. Big Mama se alegró de que todo hubiera salido muy bien y lo felicito por su misión completada. Después él, agradecería a todos en persona por haberlo auxiliado y estar hay para entrar y escapar del lugar.

Colgó la llamada.

Observo a su alrededor y vio a Otacon yendo al helicóptero, estaba aprovechando el momento para ir a dormir y Raiden siguió llenando documentación.

Para cuando termino, se quedó por un instante viendo al monitor con la mente totalmente en introspectiva. Su depresión había regresado poco después de que Zeta le había hurgado el cerebro. Como si se tratara de un gusano comiendo una manzana. De inmediato regreso en sí, pensando en otra cosa antes de que eso lo consumiera de nueva cuenta y decidió tomar una pluma para hacer unas anotaciones. De un momento a otro la pluma había caído al suelo sin que el supiera como es que había sucedido. En lo que se agachaba para recogerla una cadena plateada que salía de su camisa, se vislumbró de pronto. Tomo rápidamente la pluma y se incorporó de nueva cuenta en la silla, para tomar la cadena donde, al final colgaba el anillo que una vez casi entrega a la que hubiera sido su esposa. Por un momento el brillo del anillo volvía a ser como aquella primera vez, donde lo vio en el aparador de la joyería. Después de todo, aun la amaba, a pesar de todos sus intentos, la seguía recordando. Contemplo el anillo en su mano, y pensó que la perdonaría a pesar de todo.

Pero algo lo interrumpió. Una llamada entro en la computadora de Otacon. Rin, rin, rin. Y sonó una vez más antes de que se atreviera a contestar.

\- ¡Hey! Otacon, tengo el… – un tipo que Raiden conocía de las oficinas centrales del Empire State apareció en el monitor - ¿¡Jack!? ¡Por Dios! ¡El mismísimo Jack en el maldito monitor! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! -

\- ¡Tony, que bueno verte! – para Raiden no eran buenas, se había escondido tanto tiempo, para que un orgulloso lo encontrara de esa forma - ¿Cómo estás? – sin embargo tenía que seguirle la corriente

\- Muy bien, trabajando como todos los días. Oye lamento enserio lo de Rose –

Lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar, pero tenía que preguntar qué había sucedido con… ella.

\- Rose, ¿Qué hay con ella? –

\- ¡No supiste! ¡Caray, hombre!… se casó con el comandante Roy Campbell … –

Raiden sintió un golpe en el corazón.

\- … ¡Eso sí que fue una sorpresa para toda la unidad! Yo creí que si sabias. Pero bueno, podrías decirle a Otacon que el papel que me encargo, se lo envié por correo, solo tiene que imprimirlo en una de las hojas membretadas que tiene en su caja y listo. Y por cierto ¡FELICIDADES! Serás…–

Raiden tenía que colgar. Debía hacerlo. Por qué pudo imaginar y sentir como cortaba en pedazos a Tony con su katana. La mente de Raiden comenzaba a hacerse estragos por la noticia. ¿Roy Campbell casado con RoseMary?

\- ¡Caray, hombre!… se casó con el comandante Roy Campbell … –

No era mentira. Para nada era mentira.

Se sintió atrapado en una película mal hecha. ¿Pero qué carajos había salido mal?

Y decidió mejor salir a tomar aire lejos del Nomada.

Cuando Snake y Sunny regresaron, Otacon de inmediato abrió la puertita del avión para dejarlos entrar. Sunny que venía muy feliz y traía a una gallina en sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué una gallina? – Otacon se agacho para ver a Sunny

\- Uff, gracias por preguntar ¿Cómo estoy? Otacon. Allá afuera hay un montón de luces de colores y también mucha gente – Snake se venía cansado y venia cargando algunas bolsas con ropa, comida y otras dos gallinas.

\- ¿Y las gallinas para qué son? – Otacon dijo intrigado

\- Ajajajá – Sunny rompió en risa y entro corriendo al Nomada

Cuando cayó la noche y todos terminaron de cenar, Snake se encontraba durmiendo en una banquita de metal. Otacon terminaba de programar lo del día y luego comenzó a imprimir la hoja que Tony le envió por correo muy temprano. Raiden y Sunny ya hace rato que habían salido a su "cita".

\- Sunny, tengo que decirte algo – Raiden la tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban y ella, se detuvo para escucharlo – tengo que dejarte con Otacon y Snake por un tiempo –

Sunny retrocedió unos pasos y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

\- ¡Iré contigo! –

\- No puedes Sunny, tienes que quedarte con ellos. Otacon y Snake te cuidara en mi ausencia. Debes entender Sunny, hay cosas que aun debo hacer –

\- ¡¿Y quién te cuidara a ti?! – comenzó a llorar y la gente que pasaba por el lugar los comenzaba a observar

\- Vamos Sunny, no puedes llorar aquí –

Raiden la tomo en brazos, puso su cabecita sobre su hombro mientras lloraba, le compro un helado y la llevo a un parque cercano. La sentó delicadamente en una banca. Le limpio sus ojos llorosos con un pañuelo que llevaba para después sentarse junto a ella y lanzar un suspiro al aire.

\- Regresaras ¿Verdad? – Sunny tomo de su helado

\- Si - y luego agrego – Debes prometerme que serás fuerte –

\- ¿Qué tanto? – Sonó enojada

\- Lo suficiente para aguantar al gruñón de Snake – lo había dicho en broma

\- ¡No! Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué tanto te vas a tardar? –

\- Unos días. Ya verás que no será mucho – y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Una media hora después llegaron a una pequeña feria local. Compraron algodón de azúcar rosa y terminaron subiéndose a la rueda de la fortuna de London Eye. Sunny se había quedado dormida en lo más alto de la rueda en la segunda vuelta y Raiden tuvo que bajarla en brazos. Le puso sobre su espalda el abriguito que Snake le había comprado y camino por las calles iluminadas de luces de colores por la víspera de Navidad. Sunny era muy tibia y callada al dormir. Raiden podía sentir como su exhalaba e inhalaba aire mientras dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su héroe.

Al poco rato antes de salir de la ciudad, Raiden se detuvo en negocio donde existían muchos televisores en rebaja. Y una gota de llanto bajo por la mejilla del rubio. En todas las televisiones estaba un comercia de un hombre proponiéndole matrimonio a su novia, mientras se hincaba en una de sus rodillas. Ella muy emocionada observaba el anillo y le contestaba al novio la tan esperada promesa. - ¡SI! -

Volvió a recordar a Rose. Luego a Tony diciéndole que se había casado con Campbell.

\- ¿Por qué Rose? – termino por recargarse en el ventanal de televisores mientras sostenía a Sunny muy fuerte. Esa noche, Sunny lo escucho llorar hasta el regreso al Nomada.

Al día siguiente Sunny estaba sentada frente a una computadora nueva.

\- Sé que te gustan. Con amor. Jack –

Decía la notita escrita en un postic cuadrado y amarillo. Pero a ella no le agradaba el regalo a pesar de que ella misma se la había pedido anoche. Y para nada tenía ganas de estrenarla. Se recargo en el teclado con sus manitas en su cabeza y pronto, sintió una palmadita en la espalda. Cuando miro.

\- Vamos Sunny - Otacon le sonreía – Anímate. Mira, este papel es para ti –

\- ¿Qué es esto? – tomo el papel sin siquiera leerlo

\- Es una carta de adopción –

\- Pero… ¿Quién es Jack Sears? –

\- Raiden -

Sunny se enderezo y miro la hoja con detenimiento. Lanzo una sonrisa y abrazo la hoja de papel membretada, ahora sellada y firmada.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

Dejen sus comentarios porfis!


End file.
